Maya Snaps
by Seferino Rengel
Summary: Las cosas eran casi íntimas en el oscurecido laboratorio, sentadas juntas, sus voces eran un cuchicheo. Maya se estremeció cuando el cabello de su Sempai le rozó accidentalmente la cara, su ligero aroma a perfume recordó a la joven los pétalos de...


-

**MAYA SNAPS**

Autor: Ammadeau

-

* * *

-

Nota: Este fanfic no me pertenece, pero me esforcé tanto en traducirlo que seria una maldad no publicarlo para que los demás lo lean en nuestro idioma. Ammadeaus esta aquí con el id: 24026.

El siguiente fanfic es un **Lemon**. Eso significa que involucra sexo. Sí, sexo explicito y muy detallado. Si no quieren leerlo, no lo hagan, no les obligo. Esto también aplica a los menores de 18 años, quiénes, si desean leerlo, esperen a que tengan los 18, lo que significa que mas rápido lo leerán, así que escapa de mi control. Solo les advierto, vivan con esto. Hagan lo que quieran, declino toda responsabilidad.

-

* * *

-

Una silenciosa noche cubría Tokio-3 después de un día típicamente ocupado. Ningún Ángel había atacado, si lo hizo o lo hacia, el daño del último ataque ya era más que un vago recuerdo.

La mayoría del personal de alta clasificación jerárquica ya se había ido hace horas a casa del Geofront. Maya había sido una de los últimos en irse, quedándose más tarde de lo que requería su trabajo. Sin embargo, no podía irse hasta que el experimento estuviera completo, sobre todo cuando su Sempai estaba contando con ella.

Ritsuko y Maya dieron un suspiro de alivio una vez que el experimento estaba finalmente completo.

"Con estos nuevos resultados, debemos poder elevar la sincronización de las unidades EVA en unos puntos. No es mucho, pero creo que cada pequeña sirve," dijo Ritsuko cuando tomó un sorbo de su café y verificó los resultados finales.

Maya sonrió en la penumbra. Su Sempai a veces podía ser tan humilde. Mantener y mejorar los EVAs era esencial para el futuro de toda la humanidad, pero Ritsuko lo pasaba como si fuera otro día de oficina. Ella les hacia trabajar parte de la noche, quedando agotados al tratar de mantener a los EVAs en la mejor forma posible. Maya admiraba su dedicación.

Las dos estaban solas en el oscurecido laboratorio. El experimento era principalmente automatizado y lo que necesitaba ser hecho podía manejarse fácilmente por las dos, por lo que Ritsuko ya había enviado a casa a todos los demás técnicos. Había intentado convencer a Maya de que también se fuera, pero la joven mujer había explicado que quería ver los resultados de este experimento, y Ritsuko había permitido renuentemente a que se quédese. Maya estaba contenta que su Sempai estuviera tan interesada en su bienestar, pero mucho más con que se preocupara por ella.

Las cosas eran casi íntimas en el oscurecido laboratorio, sentadas juntas, sus voces eran un cuchicheo. Maya se estremeció cuando el cabello de su Sempai le rozó accidentalmente la cara, su ligero aroma a perfume recordó a la joven los pétalos de sakura en primavera. Maya quería... bien, quería hacer muchas cosas, pero tenia miedo de cómo su Sempai reaccionaría. No pensó que pudiera soportar un rechazo, no importaba que tan bien se lo diera.

"Puedes irte, Maya. Puedo ordenar todo aquí," dijo Ritsuko cuando se levantó y empezó a recoger los informes que había esparcido ante ella.

Maya intentó y no encontró una excusa que le permitiera quédese más que unos minutos. En cambio, asintió un poco triste. "Hai, Sempai."

-

* * *

-

Cuando salió del metro, Maya recordó como Ritsuko movía la mano para despedirle cuando había salido, pero sin mirarle. Una de las razones por la que le gustaba tanto su Sempai era su enfoque absoluto en su trabajo, pero Maya encontró un poco triste que no le mirara, sólo un simple reconocimiento hubiera sido suficiente para calentar esta fría noche.

Maya estaba tan preocupada con los pensamientos de su mentora que apenas se había dado cuenta que había olvidado su chaqueta cuando sus dientes empezaron a tiritar. Miró fijamente calle abajo a dónde estaba su apartamento, un lugar cálido y tranquilo. Podía soportar un poco de frío hasta llegar, pero la chaqueta que había olvidado alocadamente era una apreciada posesión, su primer regalo de una amiga especial.

Además, tenía una excusa para pasar un poco más de tiempo con su Sempai. Sabia que Ritsuko todavía estaría en el Geofront, a veces Maya la había encontrado dormida en alguna de las mesas del laboratorio, con su ropa toda arrugada, cuando llegaba a trabajar por la mañana. Podrían discutir sus resultados, y posiblemente otras cosas, hasta que el sol naciera.

-

* * *

-

Se movía con cautela por los mal iluminados y abandonados pasillos del Geofront, las únicas señales de vida eran los ocasionales oficiales de seguridad que aparecían. Le recordaba... Maya agitó su cabeza. Sabia que ya no podía ser, era todo parte del pasado.

Había dejado su chaqueta en el laboratorio dónde habían estado trabajando. Podría verla en su mente, dejándola en la espalda de la silla donde estaba sentada. La había puesto allí para que pudiera agarrarla y salir cuando las pruebas hubieran terminado, y no tener que regresar a su oficina. Algo que tenía que hacer hecho pero que olvidó al tener su mente confundida con los pensamientos de su Sempai.

Maya sintió un escalofrío cuando se movía poco a poco a lo largo de los vacíos corredores. No apartaba el sentimiento de... presentimiento. No había visto un guardia de seguridad desde hace rato y no todas las personas de la seguridad de Geofront eran tan correctas como uno creería...

El súbito sonido de un gemido le hizo saltar. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un fantasma? Maya normalmente no creía en los espíritus, pero después de las cosas que había visto desde que se unió a NERV, lo sobrenatural ya no era improbable. Parecía estar viniendo del laboratorio. Había sonado un poco como su Sempai. Podía estar herida y necesitar ayuda.

Maya se apresuró a alcanzar la puerta cuando los gemidos crecieron en volumen, más rápido ahora, y parecía hacer eco a alguna clase de gruñido de alguien haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Sintiéndose un poco asustada por lo que estaba oyendo, Maya se arrodilló ante la puerta y la abrió sólo un poco para poder asomarse dentro.

Maya se asustó cuando vio el origen del sonido. Ritsuko estaba desnuda sobre una de las mesas del laboratorio, su falda negra estaba en el suelo mientras su camisa estaba abierta revelando sus pechos. Su cabeza estaba arqueada mirando el techo, sus ojos firmemente cerrado, con voz hueca al gemir y tomar aire cuando su cuerpo se retorcía y se estremecía.

La razón para esto era el Comandante Ikari, quién tenia como siempre la misma expresión neutra y sus ojos ocultos detrás de las gafas oscuras. Una de sus manos enguantadas tenía los brazos de Ritsuko sostenidos sobre la cabeza de ella, la otra masajeaba sus pechos. Tenía el mismo uniforme negro, aunque sus pantalones estaban ahora alrededor de sus tobillos, exponiendo más de él de lo que Maya había querido ver alguna vez. Su expresión se tensaba cuando gruñía mientras empujaba mecánicamente una y otra vez dentro de Ritsuko. Fue un pequeño consuelo para Maya que la conexión real no fuera visible por las largas y delgadas piernas de Ritsuko.

Después de unos minutos de mirarlos, algún sentido regresó a Maya. ¿Cómo el Comandante podría hacer tal cosa? Sabía que había tratado a su propio hijo como basura y haría lo que fuera para detener a los Ángeles, pero había pensado por lo menos que había permanecido consagrado a su difunta esposa.

¿Y cómo Ritsuko poda permitir esto? Siempre había pensado que su Sempai era una mujer fuerte, como para permitir esto...

En eso fue cuando Maya vio claramente lo que estaban usando como manta. Su chaqueta. La chaqueta que una amiga muy especial le había dado después de que había sido un infierno. Viendo al Comandante eyacular sobre su posesión más querida, algo estalló muy dentro de Maya, y se alejó de la escena sin una palabra, con el rostro triste, con un plan que empezaba a tomar forma en las profundidades de su mente.

-

* * *

-

"¿Te pasa algo, Maya?" pregunto Ritsuko. Su asistente había actuado un poco extraño en estos últimos días, pero nada como para llamarle la atención. En la superficie Maya parecía tan alegre y obediente como siempre, pero había algo en su mirada que hacia que Ritsuko se siéntase incómoda. Casi era como si su asistente estuviera enfadada con ella por algo.

"¿Qué quiere decir, Sempai?" contestó Maya, abriendo sus ojos extensa e inocentemente.

"No, es nada," dijo Ritsuko agitando su cabeza. El exceso de trabajo debe estar haciéndole ver cosas, pero por lo menos tenía algo en que ocuparse esta noche luego de todo este duro trabajo. Su premio, suponía. Ése probablemente lo que pensaban él que era para ella.

"Aquí tiene una taza de café," dijo Maya sonriendo. "Hice una olla fresca porque sé cuánto odia el café viejo, Sempai."

Ritsuko tomó la taza agradecida. Podría haber estado menos agradecida si hubiera visto el líquido que Maya había agregado antes de dársela, o la sonrisa de Maya cuando Ritsuko tomó el primer sorbo. No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar cuando sintió frío en segundos.

Maya continuó sonriendo cuando se cambió rápidamente el uniforme por uno de enfermera y cargó a la inconsciente Ritsuko hacia una camilla que había escondido en su laboratorio cuando había llegado temprano ese día. Los dos habían sido fáciles de robar del ala médica con su credencial de seguridad.

Ritsuko estaba cubierta con una sabana, y Maya no le dio una segunda mirada cuando rodó hasta el automóvil que había alquilado para este propósito. Suavemente puso a Ritsuko en el asiento trasero, y la aseguró con los cinturones del asiento para evitar que se lastimara, Maya fue a su apartamento dónde todo estaba preparado para las festividades de la noche.

-

* * *

-

La madre de Maya se había vuelto a casar cuando Maya se había graduado de primaria, y tanta fue la insistencia de su nuevo padrastro, que Maya fue enviada a una escuela lejos de casa.

Era una escuela solo para chicas, pero Maya con su cabello corto y no siendo bien dotada, frecuentemente se le acusaba de ser un chico. Muchas de sus compañeras le molestaban por eso, pero fue un grupo de estudiantes de grado superior, principalmente compuesto de chicas ricas y esnobs las que fueron crueles con eso. Ellas nunca desaprovechaban una oportunidad para amenazar o molestarle, burlándose de ella con sus tonos ásperos y las expresiones desagradables.

Entonces de repente empezaron a tratar a Maya de buena manera, disculpándose por sus crímenes pasados contra ella, pero había algo en sus palabras y sonrisas que parecían menos auténticos para la joven chica. No teniendo ninguna amiga, no podía negarse a su invitación que antecedió a un gran sentimiento de somnolencia que se apodero de ella.

Maya despertó a la mañana siguiente en una sitio vacío, estremeciéndose por la fría tierra contra su desnudez, pero por lo menos eso atenuaba el dolor de todos los moretones que cubrían su cuerpo, sobre todo en las áreas sensibles. Cuando empezó a recordar la horrible humillación que sufrido anoche, empezó a llorar.

"No llores," dijo una voz a su lado.

Maya se limpió las lágrimas y vio los ojos azules de una de las chicas de las clases superiores. La había visto antes, en parte debido a como destacaba su cabello rubio en una muchedumbre, pero también porque era una de las pocas chicas que no le habían molestado.

La chica ofreció su mano, ayudando a Maya a levantarse. Maya envolvió su otra mano alrededor de su propia cintura en un esfuerzo para no temblar de frío. Viendo esto, la chica se quitó su propia chaqueta y lo puso sobre Maya. "Aquí, tómala."

"No, no puedo," Maya intentó devolverle la chaqueta, pero apenas podía mantenerse en pie. "Tendrás frío."

La chica sonrió y agitó su cabeza, poniendo la chaqueta suave pero enérgicamente sobre Maya, metiendo sus brazos en las mangas y atándola firme alrededor de su cintura. Dio unos pasos lejos de Maya y sonrió como si estuviera vistiendo una muñeca.

Sin su apoyo, las piernas de Maya temblaban y casi se iba al suelo si la otra chica no la hubiera tomado en sus brazos.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó la chica con preocupación en su mirada.

Maya asintió despacio. "Estoy bien... Sempai."

La otra chica sonrió. "Me alegro. Mi nombre es Narumi. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Maya. Encantada de conocerte."

"Maya," prácticamente ronroneo Narumi. "Es un nombre muy bonito."

Con una brisa mansa que soplaba a través de su corto cabello rubio, la otra chica se agachó y firmemente besó a Maya en los labios.

-

* * *

-

Ritsuko despertó de lo que se sentía como una larga siesta. ¿Se había dormido de nuevo en el trabajo? Su cabeza le daba vueltas por lo que tenía problemas en pensar claramente. Intentó sentarse, pero encontró que no podía. Sus tobillos y muñecas estaban atados con algún material liso como seda. Se esforzó en romper sus ataduras, pero estaba demasiado débil, y finalmente se dio cuenta que era inútil.

Se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda, cubierta con sabanas del mismo material que sus ataduras. ¿Éste era otro de los pequeños juegos de Gendou? La dominación era su estilo, pero nunca se había molestado antes en los recursos. Demasiado problema para él.

Ritsuko abrió lentamente sus ojos. Al principio no veía mucho del cuarto en penumbras, pero entonces sus ojos se ajustaron. Era una pequeña pero pulcramente cuidada alcoba con sólo una ventana a su derecha, su única fuente de luz, aunque apagada. Un armario y escritorio eran el único otro mobiliario aparte de la cama. Cuadros en las paredes, pero estaba demasiado oscuro para detallarlos. Todo parecía vagamente familiar.

En eso la puerta al cuarto se abrió lentamente. Incluso en la escasa luz, Ritsuko no tuvo ningún problema en reconoce a su asistente. Maya vestía una bata y mantenía sus manos detrás de su espalda. Había una sonrisa en su rostro, como si estuvieran empezando otro día de trabajo. Cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de ella.

"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí, Maya?" dijo Ritsuko en el tono más duro del que debía usar en el momento. No era fácil hacerlo en la penosa situación en la que se encontraba.

Maya continuó sonriendo cuando puso una caja en el escritorio y entonces se sentó en la cama al lado de Ritsuko. La doctora se estremeció e intentó apartar a Maya que empezó a mover sus dedos a través del cabello rubio de la mujer mayor.

"Está enferma, Sempai," dijo Maya suavemente, no pareciendo notar los sutiles forcejeos de Ritsuko. "Y me preocupo demasiado de usted para dejarla así, por lo que voy a ayudarle."

"¡¿De que estas hablando?!" gritó Ritsuko, sintiendo un tinte de miedo en su voz. Estaba empezando a pensar que su asistente había enloquecido.

Maya se rió, como si Ritsuko hubiera dicho algo gracioso. "Pobre Sempai, ha estado enferma tanto tiempo que ni siquiera lo comprende. Es una mujer fuerte, independiente, pero permitió a esos asquerosos hombres tenerla. ¿Cómo puede resistir el toque del Comandante? La trata como una perra. ¿Realmente disfruta siendo su perra? ¿Él le hace que le ladre?"

La cara de Ritsuko se retorció de rabia. "¡Cállate, Maya!"

Maya inmediatamente le dio una bofetada. Cuando Ritsuko le miró fijamente asombrada, Maya movió un dedo delante de su rostro como si regañara a un niño malo. "¿No es manera de hablarle a alguien que quiere ayudarle? Después de todo, estoy aquí para ayudarle."

Ritsuko empezó a sentir pánico. Obviamente, Maya no sabía lo que pensaba. Cogerlos a ella y Gendou en el acto debe de haber soltado la provisional cordura de su asistente. "¿Qué me vas a hacer?"

"Voy a enseñarle que los hombre no sirven," dijo Maya moviendo su dedo ligeramente abajo la mejilla de la ahora aturdida Ritsuko. "Y cuánto placer puede haber entre dos mujeres."

Maya se levantó y deshizo el nudo alrededor de su cintura, dejando caer la bata de sus hombros para revelar que estaba completamente desnuda.

"¡No soy una maldita lesbiana, Maya! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!"

Maya agitó su cabeza tristemente. "Ése es la enfermedad de la que le habló. No se preocupe, aprenderá. Como lo hice yo."

-

* * *

-

La chica rubia había llevado a Maya a su pequeño apartamento fuera del campus. Maya no podía dejar de notar, a pesar de su lamentable condición, cuan aseado y limpio estaba todo. Su propio cuarto a veces daba ganas de llorar.

Su Sempai cuidadosamente le quito la chaqueta, muy lentamente como para que sus manos pasaran más tiempo en su cuerpo expuesto del necesario. No se había olvidado del beso, pero estaba intentando pasarlo por alto como un accidente o la versión de Narumi de un saludo amistoso. No podría ser lo que parecía. ¡Ambas eran chicas!

"Acuéstate," le pidió Narumi, y Maya asintió, estirándose en la cama de la otra chica, la seda de las sabanas se sentía lisa contra su piel. Era tan agradable que ni siquiera notó cuando su Sempai dejó la alcoba ni cuando se quedo dormida.

Un ligero toque contra su muslo despertó a Maya. Abrió sus ojos para ver que Narumi había vuelto. Tenía una pequeña caja abierta y estaba frotando alguna clase de ungüento en los muslos de Maya. Mientras sentía atenuar el dolor, Maya se sintió un poco nerviosa cuando vio donde su Sempai estaba frotando, y cuan cerca estaba de ciertas áreas que Maya no le gustaba tocarse, mucho menos por otra mujer. Estaba contenta de tener por fin a una amiga en la escuela, pero pensó que Narumi estaba siendo demasiado amistosa.

La chica mayor dejo de frotarle y se apoyó para mirarle, notando los ojos abiertos de Maya. "Oh, estás despierta," parecía un poco defraudada.

Maya asintió lentamente, no sabiendo qué hacer.

Narumi sonrió de repente. "Supongo que será más divertido de esta manera." Sacó otra masa de ungüento y empezó a frotarla duro por el estómago desnudo de Maya, empezando alrededor de su ombligo haciendo círculos cada vez más grandes.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Maya con voz insegura.

Narumi sonrió tímidamente. "Estoy cuidando tus heridas, Maya-chan. Esas chicas son realmente malas para haberte hecho esto. Pienso que tendré que darles una lección."

"¿Tienes que frotar tan fuerte?"

"Oh, ¿te estoy lastimando?"

"No, pero..." Maya se detuvo cuando las manos de Narumi 'accidentalmente' frotaron contra su vello púbico. La mueca de la chica rubia demostró cuánto estaba disfrutando esto. Maya intentó apartar sus manos, pero eso sólo hizo que Narumi se sentase en sus piernas para que no se moviera.

Maya estaba tan desvalida como la noche anterior, pero había algo extrañamente agradable en esta impotencia, hastiándole al mismo tiempo. Estaba segura que Narumi no quería hacerle daño, pero no le gustaba que otra chica tocara su cuerpo de esa manera. Estaba... mal.

Las manos de Narumi subieron a sus pechos, masajeándolos suavemente, sus manos todavía estaban frías y húmedas con el ungüento. Maya podría sentir un escalofrió en su piel y no estaba segura si simplemente era por el frío.

"Sempai, yo... yo no creo que este herida allí," titubeo Maya cuando sintió los masajes.

"Pero se siente bien, ¿no?" preguntó Narumi con una mueca cuando se inclinó sobre Maya, tocando con sus duros pezones su estómago a través de la delgada camisa que Narumi estaba llevando.

La chica mayor bajó su cabeza hacia uno de los pezones de Maya y chapándolo como una recién nacida, su mano izquierda todavía daba masaje al otro pecho, mientras su derecha estaba moviéndose por el costado izquierdo de Maya de arriba abajo, con un toque suave.

"S-Sempai..." exclamó Maya.

Narumi miró a Maya, descansando su barbilla en el espacio entre los pechos de la joven. Había un destello de diversión en su mirada cuando movió su mano a través del cabello de Maya. "Silencio, Maya. Esto no te dolerá en absoluto."

"Pero me gustan los chicos," insistió Maya, siéndole difícil creer que esto le estuviera pasando.

Su Sempai se rió ligeramente. "Chicos. Eres tan niña, Maya. Ahora sólo relaaaajate."

"Sempai, no puedo," Maya le dijo firmemente, intentando apartar a Narumi, pero estaba muy débil por la paliza y la falta de sueño como para mover a la chica más grande.

"Bien, si estás segura. Puedo llevarte a tu dormitorio, y permitir que continúen con lo que empezaron. Saben que ahora estas débil. Dudo que consigas mucha tranquilidad."

Maya estaba aturdida. "No quiero... no puedo..."

Narumi froto su cuerpo contra Maya, para que su cabeza quedara frente a la de la chica, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Maya intentó apartar la mirada, pero había algo casi hipnótico es los ojos azul claro de su Sempai. Estaban llenos de preocupación, como los ojos de su madre.

"Te cuidare, Maya. Si me dejas," dijo suavemente Narumi cuando tomó la cabeza de Maya firmemente en sus manos y la besó profundamente, empujando su lengua en los labios de Maya. Maya se asustó cuando la lengua de su Sempai continuó explorando su boca mientras sus duros pezones estaban frotándose contra los propios pechos de Maya.

Maya abrió la boca para respirar cuando Narumi apartó sus labios y se apoyó para mirarle fijamente, su cabello rubio estaba desordenado, la luz del sol le hacia brillar con una luz dorada. "¿Estuvo tan mal, Maya-chan?"

"No," admitió Maya después de unos momentos. Había estado regresando el beso casi contra su voluntad. Una vez dejó de pensar en eso y simplemente lo permitió, la cosa cambió de algo que era estremecedor y extraño, a algo agradable.

Narumi sonrió triunfante cuando se quitó la camisa y la tiró a un lado, exponiendo sus pechos. Maya sólo podía mirarlos fijamente, comparándolos automáticamente con los suyos que eran pequeños, imperfectos. Narumi realmente era bonita, ¿pero porque actuaba como un marimacho cuándo pudiera tener fácilmente un novio guapo?

Narumi se apartó de Maya por un momento, soltando su cinturón para quitarse sus pantalones y bragas para dejarlos en el suelo. Maya comprendió que éste era el momento de la verdad. Podía agarrar la chaqueta y salir corriendo por la puerta y Narumi no podría detenerla. Después de esto no podría haber otra oportunidad.

"La puerta no esta cerrada con llave," Narumi dijo de repente, todavía sin mirarle.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Maya sorprendida.

"Estabas pensando en escapar de mí, ¿no?" pregunto Narumi cuando se volvió hacia Maya, con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, como si supiera lo que la joven estaba pensando. "No te quiero retener aquí contra tu voluntad, Maya-chan. Quiero que quiera quedarte conmigo. Así si quieres salir, sal, y si quieres quedarte, quédate. Es tu elección."

Maya se sentó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Estaba ahora extrañamente más consciente e incómoda con su propia desnudez que cuando Narumi estaba desnuda a su lado. Miró fijamente la chaqueta colgada en la silla, sus brazos se agitaban con su propia respiración.

Se volvió para mirarle y se sobresaltado al encontrar que Narumi se había movido más cerca, para que sus caras quedaran casi juntas y sus cuerpos casi se tocaban. Narumi podían haber dicho que era libre de irse, pero sus ojos le pedían a Maya que se quedase.

Maya miró fijamente sus ojos antes de que finalmente rompiera el contacto y murmurara, " no quiero irme." Pero no estaba precisamente segura si quería quedarse.

Narumi envolvió sus brazos lentamente alrededor de Maya, dándole tiempo a la chica para apartarse, pero apenas se movió. Maya no sabia que estaba pasando, su mente y sus sentimientos estaban confundidos, por lo que había dejado simplemente de resistirse y permitir que cualquier cosa pasase. Apoyándose de Narumi, sus cuerpos desnudos se apretaron, su cabeza descansó sobre los pechos de la chica mayor cuando Narumi movió sus dedos a través de su cabello, los sentimientos iniciales de Maya de aversión se extinguieron, para ser reemplazado por sentimientos de calidez y seguridad. Era algo nuevo y maravilloso para una chica que no había tenido mucho de eso en su vida.

"Confío en ti, Sempai," susurró Maya, algo que antes no había sentido en su vida.

Narumi la besó ligeramente en la mejilla y le susurró en el oído, "te amo, Maya."

-

* * *

-

Maya caminó hacia la cama, con su mirada en la piel desnuda de Ritsuko que parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna. "Sempai, puedo enseñarle la verdad de la manera como aprendí. Solo necesita cooperar."

Ritsuko se asustó al darse cuenta cuan vulnerable se sentía, como un espécimen en la mesa examinadora. "¡Maya, detente! ¡Esto es una locura!"

La doctora se esforzaba en soltar sus ataduras al ver como Maya metía la mano en la caja y sacaba algo. Lo vio, pero se sintió extrañamente calmada, porque era sólo un pequeño frasco de vidrio lleno de alguna sustancia lechosa.

"Éste es un ungüento especial que mi amiga hacía," dijo Maya cuando se arrodilló al pie de la cama, desenroscando la tapa del frasco. "Sólo tengo un poco, por lo que debe sentirse alagada de que lo use con usted. Puede curar cualquier enfermedad o dolencia, y se siente _tan_ bien en la piel."

Ritsuko sentía repugnancia cuando su asistente pasaba su lengua por sus propios pechos. Estaba intentando parecer sensual, pero estaba haciendo que la doctora se sintiera enferma. Ritsuko se sintió relajada cuando masajeó el ungüento entre sus piernas. Al menos algo tenia de bueno Maya, el ungüento se sentía fresco y agradable contra su piel. La doctora podría disfrutarlo si no fuera por una Maya desnuda y estar atada a la cama de su asistente.

Ritsuko echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrado sus ojos para disfrutar las sensaciones ya que escapar era imposible, por lo menos en ese momento. Intentó imaginar que era prisionera de otra persona, para cambiar el aturdimiento por algo sensual. ¿Gendou? tenía buenas y fuertes manos, pero era demasiada fantasía para Ritsuko. Él nunca intentaría algo como esto, no importa lo deseosa que ella estuviera. ¿Kaji? Había sido muy bueno, las veces cuando habían estado en la universidad y una vez recientemente por la nostalgia. Hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho. A pesar de su reputación, Kaji era terrible en la cama, y... bien, pensó que Shinji era más grande. ¿Misato? ¿Dónde demonios salió eso? Hubiera estado bien, esa vez que las dos estaban muy borrachas, y...

Ritsuko abrió sus ojos para ver que Maya seguía masajeando sus piernas, pero ya no eran sus manos las que sentía. Miró y casi se ahogó al ver a Maya montada en su pierna, apretando su cuerpo entero mientras frotaba de arriba a abajo, dándole un masaje al muslo de Ritsuko con el espacio entre sus pechos.

"¡Deja eso, Maya!" gritó Ritsuko, pero su asistente no parecía oírla. Tenía sus ojos firmemente cerrado mientras daba débiles gemidos.

Ritsuko se dio cuenta de repente que todo ese frotamiento de Maya había soltado la soga de seda que inmovilizaba su pierna izquierda y que podía darle con la rodilla a Maya en el estomago. Al hacerlo sintió una sensación de triunfo cuando Maya abrió la boca por aire, con una mirada dolida en su rostro cuando se sentó y la miró fijamente.

"Eso no estuvo bien," Maya dijo fríamente cuando se levantó y apretó la soga de la pierna izquierda de Ritsuko, cortando la circulación a su pie. "Sólo estoy intentando ayudarle."

"¡No quiero tu maldita ayuda, Maya!" gritó Ritsuko cuando luchó violentamente contra sus ataduras, empezando a sentirse desesperada. "¡Deja ir, loca!"

La sonrisa de Maya se desvaneció por un momento por el último comentario de Ritsuko, pero la sonrisa tenía una calidad más amenazante cuando regresó. La doctora estaba empezando a sentir que insultar a la mujer que la tenia cautiva no era una buena idea.

Maya fue a al cabecera de la cama, moviendo sus uñas ligeramente contra la piel desnuda de Ritsuko, causando ligeros arañazos en su estela. La respiración de la doctor era poco profunda, sin saber que esperar, pero sintiéndose muy asustada. Esta no era la mansa y dulce Maya que había conocido.

Su asistente se sentó en la cama a su lado. Ritsuko esperó ser acariciada o mimada en cualquier segundo, pero Maya sólo se apoyó hacia adelante para que sus rostros quedaran más cercanos. La doctora podía sentir su calida respiración en su rostro, pero lo que le sorprendió fue una sola lágrima que cayó de una de las mejillas de su asistente. Estaba segura no había podido darle un golpe mas fuerte a la joven, aun cuando lo mereciera.

"Sé que solo es esa enfermedad de la que le hable, pero eso duele, Sempai," dijo Maya con un sollozo.

"Lo siento, no debí haberlo dicho," dijo Ritsuko en el tono más sincero, esperando que si su asistente realmente pensaba que estaba arrepentida, le permitiría irse. "¿Por qué solo no me desatas y olvidamos todo esto? ¿De acuerdo?"

Maya limpió su lágrima y dijo, "Si me besa una vez, un beso verdadero para mostrarme cuánto le importó..."

"... ¿entonces me permitirías irme?" Ritsuko terminó, sintiéndose casi fuera de esta pesadilla. Incluso empezó a planear encontrar a una nueva asistente una vez la vieja estuviera encerrada en un manicomio.

Maya asintió lentamente, con una mirada triste en su rostro.

"Bien," dijo Ritsuko estando de acuerdo. Para su libertad, besar a otra chica era un pequeño precio que pagar. "Sin lengua."

Maya asintió acercando sus labios a su Sempai, un poco asustada considerando todo lo que había hecho. La doctora cerró sus ojos e intentó pretender que era Gendou a quien estaba a punto de besar, pero eso era imposible cuando sintió los pechos de Maya apretados contra los suyos, los pezones duros de su asistente se clavaron en su suave piel. Cuando por fin sintió los labios de Maya, pensó en que era una estupidez pretender que era otra persona, después de todo era sólo un beso. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era soportarlo.

Ritsuko no tenía idea que cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, sentía que fueron minutos aunque dudó que pudieran ser más que unos segundos, apenas se acostumbró a él. No era un beso desagradable, y realmente no veía nada malo que dos mujeres se besaran, aunque no estaba personalmente interesada en ese tipo de cosas. La situación estaba pasando a ser buena. Era un beso sorprendentemente inocente, algo que hubiera esperado de Maya antes de que enloqueciera, eso es si hubiera sabido sobre sus preferencias.

Era obvio para Ritsuko que Maya había pensado mucho en esto, y al descubrir que tenia fantasías con ella, esto era alguna forma de venganza. No estaba realmente loca, sólo algo... impulsiva. Probablemente escenificando algo que había visto en una película. Incluso podía ser que Maya se hubiera asustado cuando lo vio.

Ritsuko empezó a regresar el beso. Estaba empezando a sentirse culpable por ignorar a Maya, y esto era en parte su culpa por no ver la devoción de su asistente. De hecho, la había animado a cumplir duramente su trabajo como asistente, pero no podía sentirse culpable por todo esto. Si un beso era lo que Maya quería, podría intentar por lo menos darle uno.

_Esto terminará como esa vez con Misato,_ pensó Ritsuko, _Nos estaremos riéndonos mañana por la mañana mientras tomemos el café._

En eso el cuerpo de Maya empezó a retorcerse contra el suyo, su desnudez deslizándose sobre su piel. Su mano derecha abrazó el cuello de la doctora cuando apretó sus labios con más fuerza. Su mano izquierda masajeaba el pecho derecho de la doctora, su dedo pulgar daba golpecitos a su pezón que rápidamente se endureció bajo su toque.

Ritsuko no quería pensar en ese... agradable toque de Maya. Obviamente su asistente había hecho esta clase de cosa antes porque las sensaciones que estaba recibiendo estaban empezando a nublar el horror en su mente. El toque de Gendou nunca se había sentido están agradable, nunca lo había intentado. Abrió la boca involuntariamente y entonces sintió la lengua de Maya introducirse en su boca.

Ritsuko se dio cuenta que estaba rindiéndose y mordió la lengua de su asistente. Maya gritó apartando su cabeza, una gota de sangre salió de su boca abierta para aterrizar en el espacio entre los pechos de la doctora.

Maya estaba frunciendo el ceño y su cuerpo entero parecía agitarse con un enojo contenido. De repente pasó su lengua ensangrentada en el rostro de Ritsuko, bajo su ojo derecho. El estómago de la doctora se revolvió de asco al sentir como la sangre resbalaba por su mejilla, y ser incapaz de limpiarla.

Maya se controló cuando se sentó en el estómago de la doctora y tomó aspiraciones profundas. "No debo enfadarme con usted por actuar así, Sempai," dijo finalmente en una voz que estaba intentando mantener en calma. "Sé que está actuando así debido a la enfermedad, y una vez la liebre de ella, ni siquiera pensará en resistírseme, pero sólo... no puedo... ayudarla... yo."

Con eso, Maya agarró los pechos de Ritsuko y los apretó con fuerza, clavando profundamente sus uñas afiladas para dejarle marcas de arañazos. La mujer gritó de dolor, pero su asistente parecía sorda a sus lamentos cuando apretó mas fuerte apoyándose todo su peso en sus manos y entonces los retorció.

Ritsuko tomó una aspiración profunda de alivio cuando Maya finalmente dejó de torturarla, aunque no le gustó la expresión de su asistente cuando limpió sus uñas sangrientas en el pecho de la doctora. Sus ojos eran... distantes, desenfocados, como si estuviera a millas de distancia en ese momento, perdida en un recuerdo.

-

* * *

-

Narumi le dio a Maya un poco de ropa, incluyendo su pesada chaqueta en la que había envuelto a la joven. Maya estaba temblando de miedo con la idea de regresar a su dormitorio luego de lo que había pasado, pero su Sempai le dio un poco de valor. Por lo menos no tendría que quedarse allí.

"Buscaremos algunas de tus cosas para que puedas pasar la noche en mi casa," Narumi le dijo.

"No quiero ser una... carga para ti," murmuró Maya, aunque ésa no era la verdadera razón para su rechazo. Confiaba en su Sempai, pero no sabia como sentirse por su súbita declaración de amor.

Narumi sonrió. "Maya-chan, quiero que te quedes conmigo. Te amo, pero no te obligare a que me ames. Si solo quieres que seamos amigas, entonces eso es lo que seremos. No tienes que tenerme miedo. Pero ese silencio no significa que te dejare ir porque tienes demasiado miedo de probar algo nuevo. Dame una oportunidad y te mostraré un placer más allá de que algún hombre te dará alguna vez."

Maya se sentía nerviosa bajo la seductora mirada de Narumi. "Quiero... que lo pienses."

A pesar de su preocupación, el retorno de Maya al dormitorio fue un anticlímax. La miraron al pasar, pero nadie le habló o le molestó. Nadie comentó sobre los moretones que eran visibles en sus piernas y brazos. Sentía que era la presencia de su Sempai la que estaba deteniendo a todas de hacer sus usuales insultos.

Las chicas que habían abusado de ella esa noche no miraron en dirección de Maya. Ella, sin embargo, vio la extraña mirada que Narumi dio al grupo, algo entre enojo y anticipación.

Maya encontró que tenía sorprendentemente pocas cosas que necesitaba llevarse. Toallas higiénicas, unas mudas de ropa, sus útiles escolares, y unos libros para leer. No había tenido mucho cuando llegó. Ningún presente de sus amigas, ningún regalo familiar demasiado precioso. No había realmente nada que no pudiera reemplazar, pero tampoco Maya tenía mucho dinero para gastar. Además, a pesar de odiarlo, tenía que regresar de nuevo al dormitorio, probablemente por última vez, aunque fuera solo porque necesitaba cerrar esta parte de su vida. Porque aun cuando las cosas con Narumi no funcionaran, no regresaría allí.

Cuando estaban fuera de la vista de todos, después de haberse alejado un poco a los dormitorios, Narumi pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Maya y la trajo cerca de si. Maya no protestó, apenas estaba un poco alejada para que no pudiera sentir el temblor que sentía. Todavía no estaba segura sobre todo esto, pero un abrazo amistoso estaba bien. Le hacia sentirse segura.

Narumi hizo lo mejor que pudo para acomodar a Maya. La joven consiguió su propio espacio en el armario y estante, junto con un lugar en el baño para sus cosas. Había sólo un escritorio, pero podían hacer toda la tarea en la mesa de la cocina. Narumi propuso un plan para repartirse los quehaceres bastante uniformemente. Maya admitió que no sabía cocinar, pero su Sempai prometió enseñarle.

Maya notó que no era la única cosa que tendrían que compartir. No podía dejar de notar que había sólo una cama, y ninguna colchoneta o futon para hacer un suplente conveniente. Narumi no dijo nada sobre eso, sin embargo, Maya no podía encontrar una manera de plantearlo por casualidad sin correr el riesgo de ofender a su nueva anfitriona. Se resignó al no tener otro sitio donde descansar. Si pasaba lo peor de lo peor, dormiría en suelo no serían tan grave.

Maya estaba terminando de arreglar su ropa, cuando Narumi anunció: "voy hacer algo muy especial esta noche, en honor de mi nueva compañera de habitación."

"No tienes que hacer nada por mi," dijo Maya incómoda. Ya se sentía como si estuviera usando los sentimientos de su Sempai para conseguir una habitación. Una comida costosa sólo aumentaría su sentimiento de culpa.

Maya casi saltó cuando Narumi se inclino en la mesa de la cocina y tomó su mano. "No hay problema. Sólo quiero lo mejor para mi Maya-chan," dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Maya dio una risita nerviosa cuando apartó sus manos lentamente. Le gustaba el hecho que alguien fuera tan bueno con ella, pero no era precisamente cómodo que se refirieran a ella como algo _suyo_.

La comida estaba deliciosa y llena de sabor. Un poco fuerte para Maya que no estaba acostumbrada a la comida picante. Su madre nunca había sido buena cocinera y la comida en la escuela siempre era insípida. Miró por algo de beber, pero extrañamente Narumi no había traído nada.

"¿Algo malo con la comida, Maya-chan?" preguntó su Sempai con algo de preocupación.

"No, es muy buena, pero es un poco picante para mí. Estaba buscando algo que beber."

"Bien, iba a guardarlo para después de la cena, pero supongo estaría bien que empezáramos ahora con el," dijo Narumi cuando sacó una botella de vino del refrigerador y se la mostró a Maya. "Fue un regalo de mis padres. He estado guardándola para una ocasión especial, pero nada había pasado, hasta que te conocí."

"Pero soy demasiado joven para beber," Maya le dijo nerviosamente, preguntándose otra vez que por qué su Sempai estaba haciéndole esto, a la chica indecisa que le gustaba. Era dolorosamente consciente del hecho que no era nada especial, ¿para que tanto alboroto?

Narumi sonrió cuando tomó un sacacorchos e hizo saltar el corcho. "Yo también, pero ésta es una ocasión especial. Además, ya no estás en el dormitorio. Nadie aquí te dirá nada si desobedeces las reglas."

Eso no era lo que preocupaba a Maya. Sabía que era ingenua sobre algunas cosas, pero sabia la clase de efectos que el alcohol tenia sobre en algunas personas. Permitiendo que Maya tuviera control de su relación, Narumi estaba empujando todavía algo más allá de la amistad a pesar de su promesa. Las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido para Maya. Aun cuando una relación más profunda con su Sempai resultaba ser lo que quería, todavía no era algo para lo que estuviera preparada.

Mientras Maya estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, Narumi ya había llenado cada uno de los vasos con vino. "Un brindis," dijo de repente, sacando sorpresivamente a la chica de sus pensamientos. Narumi sostuvo su vaso y continuo, "Un brindis al principio de una bonita... amistad."

Maya sentía que no tenía otra elección que levantar el vaso también y apoyarlo hacia Narumi. Miró a la chica mayor beber de su vaso, esperando algo, aunque exactamente no estaba segura de que; algún cambio súbito para demostrar el efecto del alcohol. En cambio, Narumi bebió a sorbos su vino como si fuera nada diferente a un té y regresó a su comida.

Maya miró fijamente el líquido rojo cuando revolvió su vaso. Parecía absolutamente indemne, como jugo de uva, aunque el olor era algo fuerte en comparación con cualquier jugo que haya olido. Estaba más sedienta que antes, y Narumi había abierto esta botella sólo para ella. Sería un insulto si no bebía por lo menos un vaso.

Cuando Maya llevó el vaso a sus labios, podía sentir la mirada de Narumi sobre ella, mirándola sobre su comida, y con una mirada expectante en sus ojos. Maya sonrió y agitó su cabeza un poco. Un sorbo no había tenido efecto en Narumi, por lo que no podía preocuparse por algo. Además, negar el vino porque era algo que no podía beber era comportarse como una niña. ¿Quería ser siempre una niña?

_Tengo que beber esto,_ pensó Maya y bebió.

Maya tosió un poco, casi escupiendo el vino. Narumi la miró con preocupación. "¿Estas bien?"

Maya intentó sonreír cuando dejó de toser. ¿Qué tipo de adulto sería si no podía tomar un poco de vino? Tendría que intentarlo y ser tan fuerte como su Sempai. "Sí, simplemente estaba... sorprendía por cómo sabe, eso es todo."

"Te acostumbraras," Narumi explicó, "Mis padres han estado dándome esto desde que era una niña. Simplemente bebe un poco más y estarás bien. Incluso desarrollarás un gusto por él una vez que te acostumbras. Una vez te guste, aprenderás a amarlo, Maya-chan."

Maya estaba un poco intimidada por la intensa mirada fija de su Sempai, esos ojos azules antes la habían paralizado. Apartó su vista a su vaso. Había sido un sabor inesperado, pero no desagradable. No encajaba ciertamente con los males del alcohol que su madre le había dicho. No se sentía diferente.

Maya tomó otro sorbo, algo avergonzada de volver a toser, aunque esta vez sólo un poco. Narumi parecía contenta por esto. "¿Ves? Ya te acostumbraste a él, pero mejor termina tu comida antes de que se enfríe."

Maya asintió y regresó a su comida, aunque el condimento le hizo a menudo alcanzar el vaso de vino sin siquiera pensarlo. Tosió por tercera vez, pero debido a la sorpresa de encontrar el vino en su vaso, después de haberlo olvidado.

No tuvo problemas después de eso, incluso encontrando que le era mas fácil digerir el vino. De hecho empezó a sentirse bien aunque un poco acalorada y algo atontada, pero de una manera agradable. Le tomó algo de tiempo darse cuenta que su vaso parecía no tener fondo. Maya no se daba cuenta que Narumi de vez en cuando sonreía cuando cambiaba su propio vaso intacto por el suyo.

La cena por fin terminó, aunque Narumi había terminado hacia rato y se sentía contenta con solo mirar comer a la joven. Por fin Maya terminó, incluyendo el vino.

Maya se levantó para llevar su plato al fregadero, sorprendida de que su vaso de vino estuviera medio vacío. Estaba bastante segura de que se lo había bebido. Se lo terminó y puso el vaso sobre el plato, tropezando al sentir afectado su equilibrio. Narumi estaba a su lado en un instante, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura, apretándola contra si.

"¿Estas bien, Maya-chan?" le susurró al oído.

Maya se estremeció al sentir la respiración de su Sempai, pareciendo casi frío comparado a su piel caliente. ¿Había pasaba con la calefacción en allí? Maya casi estaba sudando.

"Estoy bien," contestó Maya después de ordenar sus pensamientos que parecían estar escapándose en muchas direcciones y era difícil que mantuviera el control.

Narumi sonrió y guió a Maya al fregadero, ayudándole a disponer los platos.

"¿No los lavaremos ahora?" Maya preguntó, no notando que estaba susurrando.

Narumi apretó un poco más a Maya y explicó. "No, ésta es una noche especial. Podemos dejarlos allí y encargarnos de ellos mañana. Además, la cena no ha terminado todavía. Espero que te guste lo que tengo de postre."

"¿Postre?" Maya preguntó curiosamente.

Narumi asintió, y con el brazo todavía firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Maya, la guió al refrigerador, sacando un plato lleno de un surtido pasteles. "Me apresuré a conseguir éstos mientras estabas empacando tus cosas en la pastelería cerca de tu viejo dormitorio. Los he probado antes y son muy sabrosos, y saben bien con el vino."

Maya pensó en el vino y comprendió que probablemente era la razón por qué de repente estaba sintiéndose tan extraña. "Creo que he tenido bastante vino... por esta noche."

"No es verdad," Narumi se mofó cuando le dio el plato de pastelillos a Maya, mientras tomaba la botella medio vacía de vino y sus dos vasos en una mano. "No podemos dejar que este vino se desperdicie."

Maya estaba pensando en esto, intentando decir algo pero no encontraba algún argumento, su mente todavía estaba bajo los efectos del vino y el toque de su Sempai, su olor, cuando Narumi la llevaba de la mesa de la cocina y a su alcoba.

"¿Sempai?" Maya preguntó con una nota de pánico en su voz.

"Pensé que tomaríamos nuestro postre en la cama dónde no sintiéramos cómodas. Incluso podemos mirar un poco la TV para ayudar a relajarnos. Necesitas relajarte, Maya-chan, todavía estás tan tensa," Narumi le dijo cuando dio otro apretón a la chica.

Maya pensó si se podría relajar, pero de algún modo las palabras de protesta de sus labios nunca salieron cuando su Sempai puso la botella y vasos en una mesa al lado de la cama, y encendió la TV. había una película americana en blanco y negro que Maya nunca había visto antes, y el volumen estaba tan bajo que las voces de los actores eran solo un cuchicheo, llenando el cuarto con algo que casi lo dejaba en el silencio.

Narumi llevo a Maya a la cama, la misma cama dónde algo había pasado entre ellas esa mañana. Maya no estaba precisamente segura de lo que había sido, pero el pensamiento le ponía nerviosa. Intentó retroceder, pero el suave empujón de su Sempai era suficiente para matar su resistencia.

Narumi pronto se le unió en la cama, sentándose detrás de Maya para que esta quedara entre sus piernas, con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. La mujer acomodó a Maya suavemente para que se apoyase hacia atrás, descansando su cabeza en los pechos de Narumi.

"¿Cómoda?" Narumi preguntó sonriente.

"Sí," contesto suavemente Maya, sintiendo una ola de letargo envolviéndole. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. No pudiendo ver en lo que se apoyaba de algún modo le hacia evitar preocuparse en eso. Estaba cómoda, que era todo lo que importaba.

Viendo como Narumi intentaba ponerle un pastelillo en los labios, Maya abrió la boca para recibirlo. Se rió un poco y comió el dulce. "No tienes que alimentarme."

"Oh, pero quiero hacerlo," Narumi susurró cuando con una mano empezó a darle masajes en los hombros. "Quiero alimentar todos y cada uno de tus deseos, Maya-chan. Quiero que pidas el placer que solo yo solo puede darte."

Maya tenía el presentimiento de que su Sempai estaba hablando de mucho más que de pastelillos, pero estaba demasiado satisfecha para reocuparse. Narumi le ofreció un vaso lleno de vino para acompañar el pastelillo, qué Maya aceptó con un ligero asentimiento y acabado el vaso en un trago. Escasamente notó el sabor, pero podía sentir una calidez extendiéndose por su cuerpo, mientras la mano de Narumi se había metido bajo su camisa para frotar suavemente su estómago, para llegar luego a sus pechos.

El mundo de Maya fue envuelto en una bruma de pastelillos y vino que su Sempai había tejido. Con cada nuevo vaso de vino, su piel se calentaba más, pero cuando Narumi sugirió que se quitara su camisa, parecía una idea bastante buena en ese momento. Claro, el vino le había hecho un poco torpe y se sentía un poco avergonzada de necesitar ayuda de su Sempai sólo para quitarse su camisa. No estaba segura de cuando su sostén había entrado en el proceso, pero había empezado a sentir que ya no lo tenia.

El plato de pastelillos estaba vacío. La botella de vino seca. Narumi le dio la vuelta a Maya para que quedaran sentadas frente a frente, con Maya en su regazo. Maya sintió algo de pánico al sentir los pechos desnudos de su Sempai frotarse contra los suyos, pero los firmes brazos aun la sostenían, atrayéndole a un profundo beso.

-

* * *

-

"Lo siento," dijo Maya con un ahogado cuchicheo. Ritsuko pensó en el silencio de casi diez minutos que había pasado entre ellas, los únicos sonidos eran el soplido del viento en las cortinas y el distante tictac de un reloj desde otro cuarto. Maya solo se había quedado sentada en el estómago de Ritsuko con su cabeza agachada, sin moverse, apenas respirando.

Ritsuko trataba de quitar la saliva sangrienta de su cara agitando su cabeza violentamente, esperando a medias que Maya reaccionara. El dolor de su reciente prueba se había desvanecido, pero solo podía mirar la sangre que estaba en su pecho. Esto no había terminado todavía.

"Esta... bien," dijo la doctora, aunque no era cierto. Había pensado que de todos en NERV, su asistente era la más equilibrada, pero parecía que Maya podía estar más trastornada que cualquiera de ellos. "Si apenas me permitieras irme podemos..."

"No, no estará todo bien," dijo Maya firmemente, interrumpiendo a su Sempai. "Estoy aquí para ayudarle, pero con todo lo que he hecho. No debo permitir que esto siga pasando."

Maya con lentitud se extendió encima de Ritsuko, para que sus pechos se aplastan contra los suyos y sus labios apenas estuvieran separados. La mujer mayor se preparó para otro profundo beso, pero su asistente sólo susurró, "Pero me perdona, ¿no, Sempai?"

A Ritsuko no le gustó la manera en que Maya acariciaba su cabello rubio, no le gustaba la manera en que respiraba en su cara, su cuerpo apretado tan estrechamente al suyo, pero sobre todo no le gustaba la mirada en los ojos de su asistente. Ansiedad, preocupación, pero con dureza, una frialdad que le recordó los ojos del Comandante.

"Claro," Ritsuko le dijo, teniendo que forzar a salir las palabras. "Claro que te perdono."

Maya sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso juguetón en los labios, saliendo de la cama y casi golpeando la pequeña caja que había traído al principio de todo esto. Ritsuko miró a su desnuda asistente moviéndose de un lado a otro cuando buscaba algo en la caja.

"Me di cuenta que he estado haciéndolo mal, Sempai. Necesito conseguir el ambiente apropiado antes de que sea mas receptiva para mi cura."

"Es un poco tarde para eso," Ritsuko murmuró, pero Maya no oyó o pretendió que no lo hizo. En cambio, sacó lo que parecía ser una larga cinta negra y una botella de vino.

"Supongo que estaba tan ávida," dijo Maya una pequeña risita cuando se acercó a la cama. "Que me olvidé de hacerlo divertido."

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Ritsuko preguntó un poco nerviosa, intentando no permitir hacer obvio su pánico.

Maya solo se inclinó y suave pero firmemente ató la cinta alrededor de la cabeza de su Sempai, cubriendo sus ojos completamente. "Podría mantener todo en sombras y encontrar su cuerpo solo por el tacto, pero creo que así es más divertido."

Ritsuko casi tuvo un ataque de pánico. Ya era bastante malo ser atada, estar desvalida, incluso sin ser capaz de ver lo que su asistente estaba haciendo antes de que pasara, sin manera de prepararse... "¡Maya, quíteme esta venda!"

"Esta demasiado tensa, Sempai," susurro Maya en su oreja cuando acarició su mejilla. "Necesita relajarse y dejar todas las nociones tontas con la que la sociedad ha llenado su cabeza. Una vez lo haga, esto se sentirá muy bien. Aquí, esto le ayudará."

Sin poder ver, Ritsuko encontró que sus otros sentidos se habían agudizado, particularmente sus sentidos del tacto y el olfato. La percepción de la piel de Maya abrazándole más bajo de la cintura una vez más estaba incitándole y estaba sintiéndose hastiada al mismo tiempo, pero no era tanto como el súbito olor a alcohol cerca de su nariz.

La doctora intentó cerrar la boca, pero Maya apretó su nariz y esperó a que su Sempai tomara aire. Ritsuko contuvo la respiración todo lo que pudo, pero al segundo que abrió la boca para respirar, Maya vertió el líquido por su garganta. Intento escupir, pero el resto lo tragó. No era vino pero tenia que ser un licor fuerte, y no era el favorito de la doctora para beberlo en mejores circunstancias.

"Oh, mire lo que ha hecho ahora," arguyó Maya como si hablando con un bebé al que reñía por su biberón. "Esto es demasiado precioso para desperdiciar ni una gota."

Ritsuko sintió como Maya pasaba su lengua lamiendo su cuello, pasando por encima de su barbilla limpiándole como un gato haría con un gatito. Cuando Ritsuko intentó apartar su cara, sentía que las manos de Maya la tomaban por la base del cuello, por su cabello rubio, apretando sus cuerpos más firmemente.

Maya lamió más y más cerca a la boca de su Sempai, acariciando lentamente sus labios en pequeños círculos hasta que finalmente metió su lengua dentro y exploró su boca una vez más. Nada detenía a la doctora de volver a morder su lengua, pero pensó en lo que Maya podría hacerle si lo hacia.

Ritsuko dejó de resistirse y decidió simplemente esperar a que todo hubiera terminado. El afecto de Maya le hastiaba, no quería que le tocara otra mujer de esta manera, pero era preferible a ser torturada. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era soportarlo, dejar que su asistente desarrollara sus fantasías, y ponerse lo más pronto posible en contacto con la seguridad de NERV.

La mujer abrió la boca un poco cuando una de las manos de Maya se aparto de su cuello para abrazar su pezón, jugueteando con él, todo el rato la respiración de su asistente bañaba su rostro, rompiendo el beso francés para luego darle pequeños besos en los labios. Su mente se sentía hastiada, pero su cuerpo definitivamente receptivo.

Maya tenía razón, se sentía bien una vez dejara de pensar en eso, pero no quería que su asistente tuviera la razón. Aun cuando hubiera estado interesada en otras mujeres, no quería estar atada mientras era violada por una.

"Maya, por favor desátame," pidió Ritsuko en un tono suplicante. "Haré lo que quieras, sólo, por favor, desátame."

"Esta bien," dijo la joven luego de unos minutos. "Le desataré, pero sólo si termina el resto de esta botella."

La doctora sentía una súbita ola de alegría. El alcohol era algo fuerte, ya estaba sintiendo los primeros efectos, pero había bebido antes, podía manejarlo. No estaría como esa vez...

"Podría beberlo más rápido que si me desataras," Ritsuko le dijo a su asistente en tono mas razonable. "Por lo menos desáteme las manos."

Sus manos acariciaron su cara ligeramente y labios, alcanzando luego sus pechos. Una voz susurró, la calida respiración contra su cuello, las cosquillas del alcohol en los sensibles orificios nasales de la mujer

"Lo siento, pero no puedo confiar en usted, Sempai, por lo menos no todavía. Temo que haga algo malo otra vez y me obligue a herirla. Por favor no me haga herirle de nuevo, Sempai."

"No haré nada así otra vez, lo prometo. He aprendido mi lección."

Maya acarició su cabello contra el hombro desnudo de Ritsuko, causando que la doctora se estremeciera. Podría sentir la cabeza de su asistente acariciar su cuello, y estaba sorprendida del súbito impulso de envolver sus brazos a la joven. Quizá el alcohol realmente estaba afectando su mente como Maya deseaba, pero no había bebido tanto.

"Por favor beba el resto de la botella, Sempai," pidió Maya, poniendo ligeramente su mano sobre el estómago de Ritsuko.

Ritsuko estaba sintiéndose algo renuente, pensando que había algo más en esa botella enmascarado por el sabor amargo del licor. Alguna droga que... ¿Que qué? ¿Podría volverle homosexual? Ritsuko era una mujer de ciencia, sabía que no había tales cosas. Estaba dejando que el miedo se apoderara de ella. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era ser buena con su asistente un rato más y que acabara con su perversión. Entonces sería libre.

"Te quiero, Maya. Por lo menos quítame esta venda. No beberé nada que no vea."

"No se preocupe," Maya le dijo cuando cambió su peso, recargando su cuerpo contra su Sempai, "le ayudaré. Ahora abra grande."

Ritsuko abrió la boca renuentemente y casi se ahogó cuando el licor entró a raudales. Era más fácil esta vez, sabiendo lo que venia, pero cualquier borrachera no era peligrosa y la doctora podía beber este fuerte licor a menos que fuera demasiado. Era más una bebedora social, escogiendo el café como su bebida usual. Y ésta no era definitivamente una ocasión social.

Maya ávidamente buscó la boca de Ritsuko, sondeando con su lengua en cada hendidura, chupando la propia lengua de la doctora como si fuera una pajilla. Ritsuko se encontró apoyándose para ahondar el beso antes de que comprendiera lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando retrocedió, ya había terminado.

Ritsuko oyó el traqueteo del líquido y se preparó para otra dosis de su _medicina_, pero no pasó nada. Quizás a Maya le había gustado el sabor y decidió tomar un poco, aunque lo dudaba. Incluso Misato tendrían que estar bastante renuente de tomar un licor tan fuerte.

Cuando Maya se acercó, sorprendentemente mansa, sosteniéndole la cabeza, Ritsuko se preparó para otro beso. Incluso tenía que admitir que no había mucho de que prepararse. Los besos franceses eran agradables comparados a lo qué Maya podía estar haciéndole. Casi se sentía... expectante, ávida.

Sus labios se encontraron una vez más y Ritsuko casi se ahogó de la sorpresa cuando el alcohol llenó su boca. Cuando lo tragó tan rápidamente apenas notó el sabor, porque la lengua de Maya lo reemplazó, lamiendo su boca limpiándola cuidadosamente.

Cuando Maya se apartaba, Ritsuko se dio cuenta de algo. Ella chupaba la lengua de su asistente antes de que pudiera resbalarse sacarla de su boca, abrazándola con sus labios. Casi sonrió cuando Maya se detuvo, probablemente sorprendida e insegura de que hacer luego. Entonces sentía que se estremecía ligeramente cuando Ritsuko pasaba sus dientes por su lengua lamiendo alrededor de la suya propia.

Maya gimió cuando devolvió el beso, aplastando sus labios contra su Sempai para apretar su lengua tan profundamente como le era posible en su boca. La lengua de Ritsuko batallaba con la suya por el espacio, su cálida respiración y el olor del alcohol se unían. Maya rodeo su cuello con uno de sus brazos, mientras que el otro acariciaba sus pechos, dándole un masaje a Ritsuko en su piel ahora sensible.

Ritsuko abrió la boca, rompiendo el beso, cuando la pierna de Maya empezó a frotar contra su sexo. Luchó contra sus ataduras para apartar su cuerpo. Estaba intentando convencer a su asistente que su _cura_ estaba funcionando. No quería que esto pasara, pero su mente parecida nublada, en el momento se olvidó de todo, y deseaba más placer.

La doctora agitó su cabeza en un esfuerzo de aclararla. Si esto debía funcionar tenía que permanecer controlada, en mente y cuerpo.

"Mmm, que maravilloso Sempai," ronroneó Maya en su oreja, la joven quedó una vez más a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada contra su nuca, sus dedos recorrían de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Ritsuko.

Ritsuko no dijo nada, intentando ignorar el consuelo que estaba empezando a sentir en la calidez de Maya, su toque. No importaba que quisiera escapar de esto, su cuerpo estaba disfrutándolo. Y ahora su mente también estaba empezando a ceder.

Siguió pensando que no sería malo ceder ante Maya durante una noche y esperar que su asistente recuperase la cordura por la mañana. Maya era demasiado valiosa para reemplazarla; estaba segura que nunca encontraría otra asistente tan especializada y capaz como ella, sobre todo en esta fase. Readiestrar otra serían una pesadilla. ¿Y si Maya quisiera un poco cariño ahora a cambio para su devoción, que daño habría?

_¿No es que exactamente lo que Gendou está haciendo contigo?_ pensó. Sabía que solo estaba usándola, pero aun así cedía. ¿Por qué? Había muchas razones pero básicamente lo que le calentaba era que era una mujer sola y el sexo era bueno.

"Creo que es hora de otro trago," dio de repente Maya, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la doctora.

Ritsuko comprendió que tendría tiempo suficiente para pensar en las consecuencias de todo esto más tarde, todavía tenía que conseguir pasar esta noche.

Maya le dio otro beso francés con alcohol hasta que vaciaron la botella. Ritsuko hizo lo mejor para convencer a su asistente que el tratamiento estaba funcionando, para detenerla, intentando evitar ceder totalmente y caer bajo el hechizo de Maya. Varias veces estuvo a punto de ceder, pero consiguió controlarse. No saboreaba la idea de volverse la esclava sexual de su asistente.

Pero ahora la prueba casi terminaba. Maya la desataría y podría convencer a su asistente para dejarle irse, aplicando la fuerza si era necesario. Maya no hizo ningún movimiento para desatarla. Su asistente se levantó y después de que unos momentos oyó la puerta abrirse.

"¡Espera! ¿a dónde vas?" Ritsuko preguntó, sintiendo como regresaba el pánico del principio. "¡Dijiste que me desatarías!"

Las manos de Maya acunaron su rostro y le dio un pequeño beso en labios de su Sempai. "No se preocupe, regresaré pronto. Mi medicina especial necesita tiempo para tener efecto, y tengo unos preparativos que hacer."

"¡Desátame ahora, maldita loca!" gritó Ritsuko, enfadada como nunca antes.

La única respuesta fue el sonido del cierre de la puerta.

-

* * *

-

"No," susurró Maya, rompiendo el beso y empujando a su Sempai con las manos, pero su fuerza era tan débil como sus protestas. Aunque el toque de Narumi era cálido y suave, su agarre era como de hierro, abrazando Maya como una jaula.

Maya miró los ojos de su Sempai, buscando alguna forma de acabar esto. No era que estuviera completamente contra esto, pero todo era demasiado rápido para ella, demasiado pronto después de lo que esas otras chicas le habían hecho, sus moretones aun no habían desaparecido completamente.

La mirada afectuosa ya no estaba en los ojos de Narumi, ahora ardían de lujuria. Era una mirada animal, casi completamente desprovista de inteligencia. Maya intentó apartarse, pero los brazos todavía la aprisionaban, no dejándole escapar. "Por favor, detente."

Narumi sonrió, lamiendo sus labios. Y repentinamente puso a Maya contra la cama, apretando sus labios contra los suyos, su lengua empujó pasando sus labios, golpeándole directamente con su aliento. Maya intentó retorcerse, pero el peso de Narumi la mantenía fija, un brazo la envolvió mientras la mano libre manoseaba su pecho derecho, apretando dolorosamente su pezón.

Maya apretó sus labios para evitar gritar, no estaba segura si era de placer o dolor. El dolor era punzante, pero fugaz, dejando una ola de placer en su estela. Narumi había seguido dándole pequeños besos en el cuello, pellizcándole de vez en cuando con sus dientes, aunque no tan fuerte como para romper su piel. Maya sentía un pequeño escalofrío con cada contacto, cada una adición a la intensidad le impedía mantener la boca cerrada.

"No, no más," murmuró Maya perdida, con sus ojos entrecerrados, estirando su cuello para su Sempai sin ser conciente de ello.

Narumi continuó bajando, lamiendo el hombro de Maya, su brazo que ya no apresaba a la joven, aunque el peso de su cuerpo todavía la mantenía fija, estando montada sobre su estómago. Su mano recientemente librada masajeaba al pecho izquierdo de Maya, alternando entre la rudeza y la apacibilidad. Cuando apretó su pezón, Maya no pudo evitar gemir.

La otra mano resbaló bajó para agarrar el trasero de la joven, acercando mas sus cuerpos. Maya podía sentir el suave vello púbico de su Sempai frotar contra su estómago cuando los besos de Narumi bajaron a su pecho, lamiendo, chupando, y pellizcándolo, haciendo círculos más cerca y más cerca hasta que alcanzara finalmente el pezón.

Narumi sonrió cuando la besó suavemente, divertida por la actitud de la pequeña chica. Entonces su sonrisa creció, y pasó sus dientes a lo largo del pezón acariciándolo con su lengua. Todo el cuerpo de Maya tembló con deleite cuando soltó un gemido, lleno de lujuria. Extendió la mano para pasar sus dedos a través del corto cabello rubio de su Sempai, empujando la cabeza de la chica mayor contra su propio pecho. Narumi chupaba ávidamente mientras su mano izquierda se movía alrededor de su muslo interno, dándole un masaje a la suave piel, moviendo poco a poco más cerca y más cerca al sexo de la joven.

Maya abrió la boca cuando los dedos de Narumi tocaban su sexo. Esto no podía, no debía, pero estaba pasando. "No, por favor detente."

Narumi no respondió. Se dio la vuelta que para que sus piernas presionaran los brazos de Maya a la cama mientras le abría las piernas con sus manos. Maya nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable e indefensa en su vida. Lágrimas de frustración empezaron a nublar sus ojos cuando se esforzó en librarse, pero no podía ni siquiera mover a la chica mayor.

Narumi bajó su cuerpo lentamente. Maya sólo podía mirar fijamente como el sexo de su Sempai se acercaba. Un olor agradablemente almizclado llenó el cuarto mezclándose con el vino y la calidez del cuerpo de su Sempai contra el suyo, relajándole. La vista del sexo de su Sempai era casi hipnótica cuando brillaba húmedo a sólo pulgadas de sus ojos, moviéndose de arriba a abajo con los movimientos del cuerpo de Narumi frotándose contra el suyo, su piel caliente y bañada de sudor. Maya sintió el impulso de extender la mano y tocarlo, pero sus brazos todavía estaban aprisionados.

Maya abrió la boca cuando algo húmedo tocó su propio sexo, pero esta vez no quiso apartarse. La lengua de Narumi lamió alrededor de los bordes de su clítoris, pero nunca tocándolo, más y más cerca sólo para luego apartarse, ligero como el toque de una pluma. Maya esperaba que pasara algo más, pero Narumi parecía satisfecha al continuar con su sutil caricia.

"Por favor... no te detengas, Sempai," le rogó Maya, usando la poca libertad que tenia para frotar su cuerpo contra el de la chica mayor, intentando hacer algo para aumentar la sensación dentro de ella, esta presión. Era algo que había sentido antes, pero no a esta intensidad. La idea de dejarlo pasar era dolorosa.

Las manos de Narumi separaban mas y mas las piernas de Maya mientras le hacia cosquillas en el vello púbico con su barbilla. Maya gemía, arqueando su cuerpo en un esfuerzo de atraer a su Sempai más cerca de su zona sensible. "Por favor," le rogaba.

El cuerpo de Maya se retorció cuando Narumi extendió la mano y acarició su clítoris con la lengua, dándole un delicado masaje. Sin oponerse, Maya podía sentir los labios de la chica besar sus pétalos cuando su lengua que empezaba a sondear profundamente dentro de ella. Maya estaba tan excitada que no sentía las manos de Narumi acariciar sus piernas.

Maya empujó su pelvis en un esfuerzo para hacer que la lengua de su Sempai entrara más y más profundamente dentro de ella, su cuerpo entero se agitaba cuando las olas de placer crecía más y más, gimiendo con los movimientos de su Sempai.

Maya sintió que el cuerpo entero de Narumi se estremeció cuando su nariz se frotó contra el clítoris de la chica mayor. El olor era ahora mucho más fuerte, pero todavía no era suficiente. Maya quiso respirarlo profundamente. Encontrando sus brazos libres, agarró la cintura de su Sempai, trayendo el sexo de Narumi para besarlo.

La chica mayor gimió cuando Maya pudo finalmente poner sus labios en contacto con los pétalos de Narumi. Maya respiró el maravilloso olor cuando lamió a su Sempai. Era un sabor como nunca hubiera experimentado antes, y quiso más de él.

Maya soltó un largo gemido cuando sentía uno de los dedos de su Sempai entrar y salir. Maya movió su cuerpo con el ritmo de esos empujones, sintiendo un aumento del placer que amenazaba con agobiarla. De algún modo esto aun no era suficiente. Maya abrazó la cintura de Narumi con ambos brazos, apretando sus labios contra el sexo de su Sempai, chupando su clítoris.

Maya estaba a punto de estallar cuando Narumi empezó a empujar dos dedos dentro de su sexo, más y más dentro que antes, penetrándola firmemente. Tenía que dejar de chupar cada vez que gemía abría la boca para tomar aire, y los gemidos de su Sempai estaban eran cada vez mas y mas fuertes.

Y aun no era suficiente. Maya estaba casi en el clímax, pero lo que su Sempai estaba haciendo era mantenerla justo allí. quería, necesitaba, algo más para empujarla al borde.

Maya se apartó del sexo de su Sempai y lamió su propio dedo índice, asegurándose que estuviera bien húmedo. Con su otra mano extendió los labios bajos de su Sempai tanto como podía, metiendo el dedo muy adentro de Narumi.

Narumi gritó, arqueando su espalda cuando sus manos se clavaron en la carne de Maya.

Maya inmediatamente sacó su dedo, mirándolo, aun húmedo con la lubricación de su Sempai. "Lo siento," empezó a disculparse, empezaban a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos. Ahora que había entendido el placer que Narumi podía darle y a cambio la lastimó. "No quise..."

"No... pares," le dijo Narumi una voz baja casi enojada, abriendo la boca por aire. "No te atrevas a detenerte."

Maya limpió las lágrimas, confundida como nunca en su vida, pero sintiéndose presionada ahora que Narumi también se había detenido. No podrá permitir que esto acabara así, haría cuanto su Sempai le ordenara.

"¡Sí!" Narumi gritó de alegría cuando el dedo de Maya entró de nuevo. "Así," le indicó, aunque parecía como si estuviera teniendo dificultad para hablar. "Usa dos... dos dedos."

El sexo de Narumi estaba tan apretado que Maya no sabía si dos dedos realmente entrarían, pero cualquier protesta murió inmediatamente cuando dos dedos de su Sempai entraban en ella.

Maya devolvió su mano a su boca, lamiendo los fluidos de Narumi, antes de meter suavemente dos dedos dentro de su Sempai, evitando herirle esta vez. Narumi empezó a gemir más alto. Maya se enfocó en los gemidos de su Sempai pero no se dio cuenta que era igual de escandalosa.

Lamiendo sus dedos, Maya saboreo los fluidos de su Sempai. No sabía por qué, pero tenía el impulso de lamer sus dedos para limpiarlos. Pero no podía detenerse o los dedos de Narumi se detendrían también. Maya lamió alrededor de los bordes cuando continuó empujando sus dedos más y más adentro, más y más rápido, dentro de su Sempai, incluso considerando que podría herir a la chica. El placer era todo, no había nada más.

Narumi se retorcía con cada lengüetada, y al retorcerse se volvía a otra fuente de placer, sonrió al apoyar sus labios en el sexo de Maya. Narumi estaba imitándola y pronto Maya estaba retorciéndose cuando sentía la caricia de la lengua de su Sempai, mientras metía los dedos más y más profundamente.

"Casi... estoy..." exclamó Maya, casi incapaz de hablar por encima del placer que experimentaban las dos. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza de su Sempai, metiendo aun más sus dedos, para alcanzar esa cosa pequeña que estaba impidiéndole avanzar.

"Yo... también," contestó Narumi, en voz baja y sensual. "Por favor no te detengas."

La mano libre de Maya acaricio el trasero de su Sempai, atrayéndola en un esfuerzo de hacer que sus dedos entraran más dentro del sexo de Narumi.

Narumi se detuvo de repente, causando que Maya reclamara. Antes de que pudiera, sin embargo, sentía los dedos de sus Sempai entraban mas profundo dentro de mientras le daba un ligero masaje en el clítoris con sus dientes.

El mundo de Maya explotó de repente con el placer recorriendo su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda con el éxtasis total de su orgasmo. Era literalmente consciente de nada más.

"No té... detengas," exclamó Narumi, sacando a Maya de su éxtasis.

Maya sonrió, su cuerpo entero se estremecía con el placer que sentía. El orgasmo sólo había durado por un momento, pero sus efectos todavía los sentía, sobre todo la calidez de ese momento. Maya imitó a su Sempai, empujando sus dedos tan profundamente como podía y mordía muy suavemente en el clítoris de la chica.

Narumi gritó de nuevo, aun más escandalosa que antes, con su cuerpo entero rígido, agitada con la tensión. Su cabeza se levantó para mirar al techo, la luz de la televisión iluminaba su cabello dorado con tonos extraños.

Y entonces volvió su cabeza, mirando a Maya directo a los ojos. Sus ojos azules centellaban y había una ancha sonrisa en sus labios. Maya nunca en su vida había visto a alguien que pareciera tan feliz.

Sin palabras, se dio la vuelta y acercó su rostro al suyo. Durante algunos momentos solo se miraron fijamente. Maya tenía el impulso de hablar, pero no tenía idea de que decir. Narumi acarició su mejilla y suavemente la besó en los labios. Maya se sorprendió, y estaba contenta.

Narumi se tendió en la cama, y despacio abrazó a Maya, entrelazando sus piernas. Descansó la cabeza de la joven en su pechó y empezó a pasar sus dedos a través de su cabello.

Maya suspiró contenta, acurrucándose más cerca al cálido cuerpo de su Sempai. Cerrando sus ojos, podía sentir como llegaba el sueño.

"Eso fue maravilloso," susurró Narumi de repente.

"Sí," dijo Maya con una voz sólo escasamente audible, "lo fue."

-

* * *

-

"¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Perra! ¡Puta!¡Mujerzuela!" Ritsuko gritó hasta que se quedó ronca mientras luchaba contra sus ataduras de seda, pero era inútil, y sólo recibió el silencio en respuesta a sus gritos.

Podría sentir la brisa venir de la ventana abierto contra su piel desnuda, pero su piel estaba demasiado caliente para notar el frío. Le quemaba como si tuviera fiebre, podía sentir deslizarse las pequeñas gotas de sudor. Frunció el ceño al sentirlas recorrer lentamente por su frente. Quería limpiarlas, hacer algo; pero estaba atada, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de ver.

Ritsuko suspiró cuando finalmente se rindió, tosiendo un poco, con su garganta herida de tanto gritar. Su respiración le quemaba como el alcohol que Maya le había obligado a beber. También apestaba, odiaba ese sabor en su boca, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Estaba indefensa.

No podía enfocarse en una forma de escapar, su mente no estaba lucida, flotando en múltiples direcciones. Se sentía relajada, a pesar de su situación actual. Los resultados de la borrachera, pensaba. Ritsuko normalmente se controlaba y se mantenía serena, pero no era una sorpresa para una borracha madura como ella. Todos sus problemas empezaron a parecer pequeños y distantes, no valía la pena molestarse por ellos.

Intentó luchar contra ese sentimiento, pero no sabia en que enfocarse. Era mayor que los enfermizos esfuerzos de seducción de Maya, sólo la suave cama con seda contra su piel. No podía liberar su ataduras, pero no eran incómodas; incluso a pesar de que Maya la ato hasta casi cortarle la circulación, no le molestaban.

Ritsuko empezó a deslizar su cuerpo lentamente, frotando contra las suaves sabanas que estaban contra su piel, como si fuera la mano atenta de un amante. Una percepción familiar, pero no como la que quisiera que fuera. Gimió un poco por la frustración y se esforzó de nuevo contra sus ataduras, aunque sabía que estaba desesperada. Realmente quería acariciar sus pechos, sus pezones erectos, con esas sabanas. Quería tener sus manos libres para apretarlas contra su sensible sexo, entrando suavemente en el.

Ritsuko chilló de frustración, el toque normalmente manso de sus ataduras de muñecas y tobillos le fatigaban. No era suficiente para liberarla, aun.

No quería admitirlo, ni siquiera quería pensarlo, pero seria inútil negarlo: Ritsuko estaba definitivamente excitada. No era lesbiana como Maya quería que fuera, nunca hubiera mirado a otra mujer en su vida, pero la combinación de las sabanas de seda, las caricias y besos, y el licor que bebió de la propia boca de Maya le había excitado más que nada en su vida. Y la frustración de mentirse, incapaz para satisfacerse, estaba enfadándole.

"¡Entra aquí y cojeme, Maya!" gritó de repente, su voz era chillona. "¡Ven y cojeme ahora, mujerzuela!"

Ritsuko ya no le importaba lo que hiciera su asistente. Su cuerpo rogaba atención y ya no podía negarlo. Maya estaría extrañada de que lo pidiera, pero bajo estas circunstancias era para sobrevivir. Además, sabia por la experiencia anterior que el toque de una mujer podía ser... satisfactorio.

Suspiró casi aliviada cuando la puerta se abrió finalmente.

"Esta toda sudaba, Sempai," ronroneado Maya cuando Ritsuko escucho sus suaves pisadas acercarse. "Su cuerpo brilla bajo la luz de la luna como un ángel caído."

La doctora sintió un escalofrío cuando la mano de Maya corrió su cuerpo. quería más. Sus pezones le dolían y su piel estaba tan caliente que pensó que las sabanas se quemarían. Se retorció contra la seda, medio frustrada, medio ansiosa.

"¿Puedes quitarme la venda?" le rogó Ritsuko.

"Claro," contestó su asistente.

Ritsuko saboreó el toque de los brazos de Maya alrededor de su cuello, su respiración contra su cara. Todavía húmeda por el alcohol que habían compartido, pero la doctora ya no se molestaba por ese olor. Casi se sintió defraudada cuando esas manos apartaron la venda.

Por unos momentos era casi como si aun tuviera puesta la venda, entonces los ojos de Ritsuko se ajustaron a la penumbra. Vio a su asistente de pie a su lado, sonriendo como la Maya que conocía, sólo que esta vez estaba completamente desnuda.

"¿Me desatas?" le rogó Ritsuko, jadeando.

Maya asintió y cuidadosamente se dio la vuelta alrededor de la cama, liberando las manos y piernas de la doctora. Se quedó parada, como si no supiera que hacer.

Ritsuko se sentó en la cama en silencio, frotando sus muñecas y tobillos, aunque está frotando otros lugares también. Cuando miró a su asistente cuya expresión era de desconcierto, empezó a pensar en algo. Sonrió cuando gesticuló para que su asistente se acercara.

Maya asintió y se acerco lentamente a Ritsuko, sentándose a su lado en la cama. Ahora parecía tímida, casi temerosa, más de lo normal. La doctora comprendió que podía darle tiempo a su asistente de pensar sobre esto y lo que pensaba ya no fuera una buena idea como le había parecido al principio.

"Sempai, yo..." Maya empezó a decir, en tono temeroso, pero Ritsuko puso un dedo a sus labios callándola. La doctora envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la joven, pasando sus dedos por su cabello oscuro cuando se apoyó cerca de ella.

"Has sido una chica mala, Maya-chan," susurró Ritsuko en el oído de su asistente, casi tocándola con sus labios. Podría sentir que la joven se estremecía con cada palabra. "Temo que debo... darte una lección."

"Sí, debe hacerlo," susurró Maya, sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna.

Ritsuko sonrió y acercó mas a la chica, apoyando sus pechos contra los de ella. La percepción de piel contra piel era demasiado deleite para Ritsuko que no le importaba que fuera otra mujer. Gimió cuando se preguntó que más habría en esa pequeña caja de Maya que no había visto todavía.

"Debes hacer todo lo que te diga al pie de la letra, o no estaré de nuevo contigo," Ritsuko le dijo severamente, dejando caer sus brazos fuera del cuerpo de su asistente.

"¡Por favor, no lo haga! ¡Haré todo, Sempai! ¡Lo que sea!" dijo Maya, mientras temblaba.

Ritsuko envolvió de nuevo sus brazos alrededor de Maya, apretándola tan fuerte como para cortarle la respiración a su asistente. No podía creer que pudiera sujetarla así, sin más, pero la mujer se negaba a creer que fuera fácil, no después de que qué Maya le había hecho.

"Oh, creo que te gustara lo que estoy pensando," dijo Ritsuko antes de pasar su lengua por la oreja de Maya. Maya se apoyó hacia ella, arqueando su espalda contra los pechos sensibles de la doctora, sus brazos estaban hacia abajo entre sus piernas, cerca del vello púbico de la doctora.

Ritsuko mordió la oreja de Maya, no lo bastante fuerte como para romper la piel, frotando el estómago de su asistente con una mano y la otra en uno de sus pechos. Su toque era poderoso, no suave, pero no doloroso. Maya se acurrucó, apenas respiraba, sus nalgas se frotaban contra la parte baja del estómago de la doctora.

"Aun no, quédate quieta," susurró Ritsuko, aunque su tono era severo. Al instante, todos los movimientos de Maya cesaron. Miró a la chica, quien apenas respiraba. La doctora se sorprendió y estaba contenta por su rápida respuesta. La situación era ahora bastante más atractiva de lo que esperaba. Esas inhibiciones fueron disueltas por la lujuria bajo este sentimiento de poder completo sobre la persona que tenía hasta hace poco poder completo sobre ella.

Ritsuko pellizcó ligeramente el estómago de Maya mientras que con la otra mano apretó el pecho que sostenía, clavando sus uñas en la suave piel. Su asistente aun permanecía quieta, aunque tembló muy ligeramente y su respiración se hizo mas pesada. Sus ojos miraban una mancha distante en la pared.

La mano derecha de la doctora abrazó el pezón de Maya mientras su izquierda jugueteaba a través de su suave bello púbico, tirando de ellos ligeramente, arrastrándose a través de sus raíces, pero cuidadosa de no tirar con mucha fuerza. Maya permanecía inmóvil. La mujer mayor envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la joven, acercándola aun más, arqueando su espalda para obligarle a hacer lo mismo.

La mano de Ritsuko bajó hasta el sexo de Maya, explorando sus regiones inferiores con la punta de sus dedos mientras la otra mano frotaba su pecho, dando un golpecito a su pezón con su dedo pulgar. La boca de Maya se mantenía cerrada y parecía estar mordiendo su propia lengua para impedir gritar. Ritsuko sonrió cuando tomo los delicados pliegues de Maya entre el dedo índice y pulgar mientras que con su otra mano tomaba mas firmemente del pezón y lo torció. Maya abrió la boca mientras abría los ojos, sus manos se agarraron con fuerza de los muslos de la mujer.

La doctora se volvió y recostó a su asistente en la cama como si fuera un juguete. Con lentitud, Ritsuko se levantó y se cruzó de brazos esperando parecer dura y controlada. Un efecto que sabia que su desnudez arruinaba.

Maya se sentó rápidamente y la miró con ojos suplicantes. Su boca estaba abierta, pero parecía temer decir algo malo.

"Te moviste," replicó Ritsuko, su voz era una mezcla de enojo y desilusión. "Ahora tendré que castigarte por eso." Estaba intentando parecer fría, algo para esconder la lujuria y deseo tan aplastante que sentía, pero no podía mantenerse así. Su cuerpo se agitó con el impulso de tener la cálida piel de Maya apretada de nuevo contra ella, pero se resistió. Tenía que permanecer controlada.

Maya parecía convencida, sin embargo. Se mordió el labio inferior que temblaba, sus ojos casi se llenaron de lágrimas. Era suficiente para ablandar a la doctora, aunque sólo un poco.

Ritsuko se sentó en la cama a su lado, dejando una distancia de un pie entre ellas. Maya la miró fijamente con anhelo en sus ojos, pero no hubo ningún movimiento entre ellas.

"Quiero que te recuestes en mi regazo," le dijo a su asistente, su tono todavía desprovisto de calidez. "¡Y esta vez no te muevas!"

"¡Hai, Sempai!" Maya contestó inmediatamente y muy suavemente se tendió como alguien que intentaba broncearse, con su estómago sobre las piernas de su Sempai, mientras la doctora tomaba las ataduras de seda que la habían aprisionado una vez.

"Las manos detrás de su tu espalda," le dijo Ritsuko.

"Hai," contestó Maya, haciendo lo que le había dicho.

Ritsuko ató las manos de Maya tan fuerte como pudo sin cortarle la circulación, haciendo lo mismo con las piernas de la joven, sólo haciendo una pausa durante un momento para pasar su mano debajo de una pierna. Con la tercera cinta hizo un ovilló y lo puso en la boca de su asistente. Esto hizo que apareciera una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Maya que hizo que la doctora diera una sonrisa malévola.

"Ahora nada de temblar," le ordenó Ritsuko cuando levantó su palma abierta y la descargó sobre sus nalgas. Maya se estremeció con el contacto agrandando los ojos, pero no dio ninguna otra reacción. La doctora encontró agradable el sonido de la palmada en el silencio del cuarto. Su asistente intentó decir algo, pero era callada por la seda que llenaba su boca.

"¡Cállate!" gritó Ritsuko, dándole dos nalgadas en rápida sucesión, haciendo que Maya temblara con cada golpe, haciendo que la doctora riera divertida. Maya había enterrado su cara en las sabanas para callar los pequeños sonidos que no podía evitar.

"¡Esto es por drogarme con mi café!" exclamó Ritsuko, dándole con la mano aun más duro que antes.

"¡Esto es por secuestrarme!" de nuevo la golpeó. A Ritsuko le gustaba la manera en que el aire silbaba entre sus dedos, aunque no tanto como cuando esos dedos hacían contacto con la suave piel de Maya. Podría sentir sus pezones ponerse cada vez mas duros. Probó acariciándolos con su mano libre para reducir su lujuria, pero sólo parecía empeorar las cosas.

"¡Esto es por atarme y dejarme indefensa!" chilló Ritsuko cuando golpeó a Maya rápidamente tres veces, sólo haciendo una pequeña pausa entre cada una. Abrió la boca para tomar aliento mientras su mano libre acariciaba violentamente sus pechos. Frotó sus piernas contra el estómago de Maya, abriendo sus piernas para permitir el contacto de su piel más sensible de sus muslos internos.

Maya arqueó su espalda, presentando su trasero a Ritsuko, pareciendo incluso tan rojo como una manzana en la luz de la luna pálida. El sonido sordo del llanto alcanzó los oídos de la doctora, una súplica por su atención.

"¡¡No te muevas!!" gritó Ritsuko, dándole tan fuerte que estremeció la cama, causando que su asistente lloriqueara, incluso luchara contra sus ligaduras de seda.

Un momento de quietud mientras Ritsuko escuchaba el sonido débil de viento que susurraba entre las cortinas y la respiración de Maya. La joven estaba agitándose muy ligeramente, frotando su estómago contra las piernas de la doctora que se encontró extrañamente aliviada.

Ritsuko movió su palma suavemente sobre el trasero dolorosamente sensible de Maya, frotándolo como si lo puliera cuidadosamente. Maya se estremecía con cada caricia, pero por otra parte la hizo sentir mejor como para permanecer callada. La doctora tuvo sobre todo cuidado para hacer que su toque fuera como el de una pluma, como si tratando a una víctima de quemadura. Continuó haciendo esto hasta que Maya empezara a retorcerse de impaciencia, arqueando su espalda de nuevo para hacer el toque de Ritsuko más tangible.

Entonces la mano de la doctora se movió, a su espalda, envolverse alrededor de su cuello, hacia la barbilla de Maya. Con una pequeña mueca, Ritsuko metió la mano en la boca de la joven y dejó caer pesadamente la tela húmeda. Maya miró sorprendida como la doctora estudiaba la seda mojada con interés.

Ritsuko noto algo que le llamó la atención, como si estuviera a punto de frotarlo contra sus propios pechos. Tentada por algo que la doctora realmente no entendía, frotó la tela en el trasero hinchado de Maya. Estaba otra vez sorprendida por el rastro de culpa que sentía cuando vio esa mirada cambiar a desilusión.

Maya se retorcía cuando Ritsuko frotaba su trasero con la tela húmeda. Su respiración era lenta, puntuada por gemidos, sobre todo cuando la tela tocó el sexo de la joven. La mirada de desilusión había desaparecido en un momento, reemplazada por algo próximo a la alegría.

"¿Estás disfrutando esto, no?" preguntó Ritsuko, algo divertida.

"Hai, Sempai," contestó Maya, en voz baja.

Ritsuko sonrió, pensando en lo divertido que era esto cuando tenía el control. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la joven, alzándola por debajo de sus sobacos y poniéndola suavemente en las piernas entreabiertas de la doctora. Maya estaba de frente, con las manos atadas a su espalda, sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre, pero había un destello ávido a ellos.

"Temo que tendré que encontrar otra manera de castigarte, enferma pervertida," dijo Ritsuko, lamiendo sus labios. La doctora se apoyó hacia adelante, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su asistente, sus pezones se frotaron ligeramente contra los de ella. "¿Qué puedo hacer para darte una lección?"

Maya se apoyó hacia adelante, poniendo su cabeza sobre el cuello de Ritsuko. "Haré lo que quiera, Sempai," susurró. "Lo que sea."

"¿Lo que sea? Hmm..." Ritsuko pensaba furiosamente cuando acariciaba ociosamente el cabello de Maya, con su otro brazo abrazaba a su asistente con su dedos acariciando su espalda. El consuelo de la piel contra piel despertó a la doctora, pero la calidez del cuerpo estaba haciéndole sudar. Podría tomar una ducha, pero entonces pensó en algo mejor.

"Tu trasero debe estar muy caliente luego de las nalgadas que te di," dijo Ritsuko, cuando su mano acaricio el trasero de Maya.

"Está bien, Sempai."

"No es bueno mentirme, Maya-chan," dijo Ritsuko cuando dio un pequeño pellizcó demasiado cerca de la zona sensible de su asistente.

Maya gimió de dolor y sorpresa, y entonces le dijo a su mentora, "me arde, Sempai."

"Así esta mejor," dijo Ritsuko dulcemente, besando a la joven en la frente, siguiendo impulsivamente con un profundo beso francés que las dejó a la dos sorprendidas y jadeantes.

Ritsuko estaba empezando a preguntarse que le pasaba. Estaba disfrutando demasiado. Su cuerpo está pidiendo más atención de lo que había pensado, por no mencionar que su deseo de venganza aun tenía que ser consumado.

"¿Tienes una bañera?" preguntó la doctora.

"Sí, una pequeña," contestó Maya rápidamente. "Tuve suerte de conseguirla. La persona que poseía este apartamento tenía prisa por irse y conseguí un descuento."

"Todo este ejercicio nos ha dejado acaloradas,"explicó Ritsuko. "Necesitamos bañarnos, ¿no crees?"

"¡Oh, sí!" contesto Maya ávidamente, sonriendo. "Definitivamente."

Ritsuko encontró a su asistente sorprendentemente ligera cuando la levantó, entonces casi se tambaleó ante el súbito peso. Su cabeza estaba nublada con el alcohol que había bebido antes y estaba sintiéndose un poco torpe, pero lo que había planeado podía ayudar a que las dos quedaran sobrias rápidamente.

Dejó el cuarto que había considerado su prisión durante la noche y ahora no sentía el impulso de escapar. La única cosa que le esperaba en casa era un fría y vacía cama. Las cosas eran mucho más interesantes donde estaba.

El cuarto principal del apartamento era todo un espacio abierto, combinando sala, comedor, y cocina. Incluso en la penumbra, todo era familiar para Ritsuko que casi no visitaba la casa de su asistente. había un ordenado estante para libros, medio vacío en una esquina, con computadora y escritorio al lado. Un pequeño sofá y una TV. La mesa del comedor era del tamaño para cuatro asientos. Una pared a la altura de la cintura separaba la cocina del resto. Se veía mucho mejor que su propio apartamento, aunque parecía faltar un toque personal. Como si esto mostrara más de sus dueños originales en lugar de quien realmente vivía aquí.

Ritsuko prestó atención a todo cuando revisó el refrigerador, escarbando en el congelador antes de arrancar lo que había estado buscando con una sonrisa jubilosa.

Maya, detrás de su mentora, y quién sólo podía mirar al suelo de azulejos, preguntó "¿Qué busca?" Su voz parecía insegura, y un poco temerosa.

La doctora sonrió sin responder.

El baño era fácil de encontrar aunque Ritsuko nunca había tenido necesidad de usarlo anteriormente. Le gustó la dominación en azul, de los azulejos en el suelo y la mitad baja de las paredes, recordándole el mar. Un lugar que le traía buenos recuerdos.

Dejando la bolsa de hielo en el lavamanos, Ritsuko usó ambas manos para poner a su asistente en la ducha. Un poco sorprendida de ver la mirada nerviosa de Maya, pero se inclinó y la besó profundamente mientras acariciaba su pecho izquierdo con una mano. Cuando se apartó, Maya estaba sonriéndole. Era una clase de gesto expectante.

Ritsuko asintió con una sonrisa, y entonces cerró la cortina de la ducha. Volvió su atención a la pequeña tina en medio del baño, contra una pared. Incluso una pequeña era demasiado grande este pequeño baño, apiñado de todo, pero la doctora no estaba por cuestionar su buena suerte. Con otra risita, empezó a llenar a la tina con el hielo. No tomó demasiado llenarla hasta el borde, con los cubos de hielo flotando como iceberg en miniatura.

Abriendo la cortina de la ducha, Ritsuko preguntó: "¿Lista?"

Maya la miró y asintió ávidamente.

Ritsuko se inclinó y tomó a su asistente de ambos brazos, teniendo que equilibrarla en una rodilla para balancear su peso. No era fácil llevar a alguien así y aun si estaba algo bebida, aunque apenas podía sentirlo ahora. Estiró los brazos encima de la tina como si ofreciera a Maya para un sacrificio, de repente tiro sus brazos hacia atrás y dejo caer a su asistente al agua helada.

El chapuzón salpicó todo el cuarto, haciendo que Ritsuko se estremeciera del frío. No había contado con mojarse, por lo menos no todavía. Un segundo después, la cabeza de Maya salió a la superficie, abriendo la boca por aire y gritando algo ininteligible.

"Sostén la respiración esta vez," Ritsuko le dijo como si estuviera instruyendo a un niño antes de meter la cabeza de la joven bajo el agua otra vez. También tenía que apoyar sus pies para impedir que Maya saltara como un pez en una red. La doctora esperó un minuto antes de soltar la cabeza de la mujer.

La cabeza de Maya salió a la superficie y abrió la boca otra vez por aire, sus violentos forcejeos eran inútiles. Ritsuko siempre había sido buena con los nudos y esas ataduras de seda se quedaban atadas incluso en el agua.

"¿Fría?" Ritsuko le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Helada," Maya admitido tiritando.

"¿Apuesto a que te sientes mejor?"

"Apenas lo siento," dijo la joven, con un rastro de enojo en su voz cuando su expresión empezó a acercarse más intensa. "Tengo el cuerpo dormido."

Ritsuko empezó a sentirse un poco avergonzada. Después de todo, su asistente había confiado completamente y Maya realmente no la había tratado mal. Además, no quería que la chica cogiera una pulmonía o algo así. Ritsuko sólo estaba intentando enseñarle una lección, pero todavía necesitaba a Maya para su trabajo en NERV.

El único problema era sacarla de la tina sin mojarse ella misma. Le habría gustado tomar un baño, pero el agua estaba demasiado fría para su gusto. Incluso la pequeña salpicadura había sido suficiente para estremecerla.

Ritsuko desató las piernas de Maya, quien dio un suspiro agradecido. Su mirada de enojo se había ablandado a una sonrisa, aunque sus dientes todavía tiritaban. Se apoyó adelante y levantó sus brazos todavía atados. Con una sonrisa, la doctora se apoyó hacia adelante y los desató.

Al segundo siguiente Maya saltó fuera de la tina, agarró a Ritsuko de la cintura, y la empujó al agua helada, agarrando firmemente su cabello rubio para mantener su cabeza sumergida.

-

* * *

-

-

Un viento frío acaricio el cabello corto de Maya, quien apretó la chaqueta instintivamente, su mente también estaba enfocada en la lápida sepulcral ante ella, su única decoración era el pequeño bulto de flores que había puesto ante ella. La tumba de su amante, Narumi.

A Narumi se le había diagnosticado una enfermedad terminal mucho antes de que se conocieran, algo que le permitiría gozar de buena salud durante algún tiempo, y entonces un declive relativamente veloz e indoloro. Viviendo con algo así explicaba la personalidad agresiva de su Sempai. Tenía que vivir todo tan rápido como podía; sabia que no tendría mucho tiempo.

Maya sólo lo supo en el cuarto del hospital. Se habían conocido tres meses antes y habían intimado mucho, pero Maya sentía que había siempre un último paso, una línea emocional permanente que Narumi se negaba a cruzar. Maya había pensado que era algo que le hacia digna del amor de Narumi. Había tenido demasiado miedo de decir algo, sin embargo, y había perdido lo que ya tenía.

Habían estado almorzando cuando de repente Narumi se desmayó. Asustada, Maya había llamado una ambulancia. Recordó que en el viaje al hospital como tenia una sola imagen inmóvil, Narumi inconsciente, que su cara retorcida como si tuviera una pesadilla. Y la impotencia de Maya por no poder ayudarle.

Maya no supo cuánto tiempo había estado en la sala de espera. El tiempo había parecido detenerse cuando miraba fijamente el paisaje pintado en la pared y repitiendo se una y otra vez, "Todo estará bien, todo estará bien."

La cara de la doctora era tan neutral que apenas tenia una expresión, y Maya radiar un sentido débil desaprobación, como si su existencia fuera la misma causa para la enfermedad del paciente. Maya sabia que esto era sólo su imaginación, causado por la tensión y por la relación que compartía con su Sempai, pero no podía apartarlo fácilmente. A veces sentía que el mundo entero la estaba mirado con aversión por que había preferido estar en brazos de una mujer que de un hombre.

La información fue obtenida rápidamente. _¿La paciente esta bien?_ No, no lo esta. Está muy enferma, aunque no siente dolor. _¿Cuándo podrá venir a casa?_ Nunca, la enfermedad es terminal. estará más cómoda con nosotros. _¿Puedo verla?_ Sí, claro.

El hospital parecía enorme cuando Maya los atravesó, sobre todo los pasillos vacíos. Creaba la ilusión de que se encontraba en un lugar muerto donde ella era la única cosa viviente. Sentía frío, y estaba segura que no solo era el aire acondicionado, y cada paso parecía que hacia eco en sus oídos como truenos.

Narumi se veía pálida y decaída como una fotografía vieja, acostada en una cama de hospital mientras veía el techo. Tan diferente a su ego enérgico que a Maya casi le costaba reconocerla.

"Sempai," susurró sorprendida la joven.

Narumi se volvió a verle y le sonrió. Era una cálida sonrisa de bienvenida y Maya encontró algo de consuelo en ella. "Acércate, Maya-chan."

Maya asintió y se acercó lentamente a su Sempai, como si cualquier movimiento súbito empeorara la condición de Narumi. Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama y estiro su mano para tomar la de ella. Narumi la tomó con una fuerza que parecía incapaz de poseer en este momento.

"Sé que debí decírtelo antes," dijo Narumi, mirando el techo, apartando su mirada de Maya. "Pero tenia miedo que cuando supieras que no viviría mas tiempo me dejaras."

"No lo hubiera hecho," dijo Maya, tomando la mano de su amante con las suyas, acariciándola para darle calidez en sus fríos dedos. Por alguna razón encontró difícil hablar, como si tuviera algo atorado en su garganta.

Narumi no parecía oírle. "Cuando era pequeña, encontré un pájaro con un ala rota. Mis padres no me dejaban tener mascotas, pero vieron mi determinación con la que cuidaba al pájaro y dejaron que lo tuviera.

"Pase todo el tiempo que pude con ese pequeño pájaro, alimentándolo, cuidándolo, jugando, incluso leyéndole historias a pesar de que sabia que no me entendía. Había pensado que entre el y yo había una especie de lazo inseparable, una amistad que iba mas allá de las especies.

"Finalmente el pajarillo se recuperó y lo deje ir, esperando que regresara a mí debido a nuestra atadura. Pero no lo hizo, y espere y espere, pero el pájaro nunca regresó."

Narumi volvió a mirar a Maya. Aunque estaba sonriendo, sus ojos parecían tristes. "Tú eras como ese pajarillo cuando te conocí, Maya-chan, tan herida y desamparada. Me enamore de ti en ese momento, pero tenia tanto miedo que me abandonaras cuando sanaras que estaba desesperada por tener una fuerte conexión contigo, para que nunca me abandonaras."

"Y lo hiciste," contestó Maya con una pequeña sonrisa, pensando que sus miedos iniciales y sus sentimientos actuales. Su Sempai la había cuidado bien.

La sonrisa de Narumi era cálida, casi parecía la de antes, pero el cuarto de hospital disipó esa ilusión. "Creo que debo descansar," dijo suavemente, cerrando sus ojos.

Maya se inclinó, besándole en la frente suavemente y susurrando: "te amo, Sempai."

Narumi murió mientas dormía una semana después.

-

* * *

-

Con su cuerpo forcejeando bajo el agua helada, los pensamientos de Ritsuko se habían vuelto sorprendentemente claros. Era como si el momento hubiera quedado suspendido en el tiempo, flotando ociosamente como los cubos de hielo que estaban frente sus ojos.

Maya era una loca, y ya no tenia dudas sobre eso, ¿pero debía llamarla así luego de (debía admitirlo para sí misma) haber disfrutado los últimos minutos? ¿Por qué había sentido esto si pensaba que prefería morir antes de que otra mujer le tocara?

La respuesta fue inmediata y clara como el cristal. Gendou nunca la había dejado satisfecha porque ella nunca había superado su frustración por no conseguir lo suficiente de él. Gendou era un muro que no podía pasar, un bloque de hielo que intentaba romper pero no podía hacerle ni un rasguño. Pero ella se fundía bajo su mirada. Quería superar ese sentimiento de impotencia que él le hacia sentir, para poder romper ese muro fácilmente, conseguir lo que nada en el mundo podía, pero ella lo deseaba.

Ritsuko lo deseaba, soñaba con eso, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, en su corazón sabia que nunca sucedería. Gendou era un libro cerrado para ella, pero Maya se había abierto a pesar de que la doctora la había herido a la primera oportunidad. ¿por qué? Su asistente no era estúpida, sabía eso, y había confiado en Ritsuko a pesar de que la había drogado y maniatado. La única razón que la doctora encontraba para que Maya dejara herirse era que sentía placer en el dolor, la mezcla de alegría con traición. Al instante siguiente comprendió que ella misma también quería eso.

Ritsuko abrió la boca por aire cuando su cabeza salió del agua, cuando los brazos de Maya envolvieron su cuello, con sus labios expeliendo su cálido aliento cerca de su rostro, pero con sus ojos mirando hacia abajo, con la expresión sombría de un cachorro que conoce la tristeza y espera el castigo. "Lo siento. La he lastimado otra vez, Sempai."

"No te preocupes, perra," dijo Ritsuko con una súbita rabia, agarrando los brazos de la joven y la atrajo mientras le daba la vuelta encontrándose con sus labios.

Los ojos de Maya denotaban confusión, pero se derritió bajo el beso de la mujer. Sus lenguas luchaban ávidamente por la calidez que se daban. Ritsuko agarró con fuerza los pechos de su asistente, clavando sus uñas, sintiendo el eco de los gemidos de la chica en su propia boca.

"¿Te gusta, verdad?" dijo Ritsuko apretando su cuerpo contra el de Maya, apretando sus pechos contra los de ella, clavando sus erectos pezones en la suave piel de su asistente, causando que el agua helada cayera como una torrente en la tina.

"Si," gimió Maya, chupando el cuello de la doctora como una vampira, mientras que sus manos acariciaban su espalda, sintiendo los contornos de su columna. Las manos de la doctora no estaban ociosas, acariciando con una la nuca de Maya mientras la otra acariciaba su suave estomago. Movió sus dedos hacia su vello púbico, tirando suavemente con sus dedos haciendo que Maya se estremeciera.

"¿Quieres que te lastime, Maya-chan?" susurró Ritsuko en su oído, lamiendo su oreja.

"Si, Sempai... lo quiero," contestó Maya, suspirando mientras Ritsuko frotaba sus pechos contra los suyos. La doctora pensó en lo que dijo al sentir un golpe en sus rodillas. No estaba segura de que es lo que Maya quería, pero la bañera era demasiado pequeña para averiguarlo.

Ritsuko se levantó de la tina, cuidando de no resbalar en la superficie húmeda cuando su cuerpo desnudo salió goteando. Frotó sus rodillas con una mueca de dolor, agradeciendo que el dolor se aliviara rápidamente. Miró a Maya que tenia una expresión de preocupación.

"¿Esta bien, Sempai?" pregunto preocupada.

Ritsuko dio un pequeño suspiro, perdiendo el interés de entender a su asistente. Alternaba entre alguna clase de lesbiana nazi y su actitud normal, durante toda la noche. "¿Qué quieres de mí, Maya?" pregunto completamente exasperada.

La pregunta tomó a Maya por sorpresa. Miró a su propio cuerpo desnudo, medio sumergido en el agua y susurró: "la quiero a usted, Sempai."

Con una sonrisa, Ritsuko se agachó y plantó un beso en la frene de Maya, todavía húmeda. "Terminemos esto en la alcoba, ¿quieres? Creo estaríamos mas cómodas allí."

"¡Hai!" contestó Maya, con sus brillando de alegría.

Ritsuko la ayudó a salir de la tina, disfrutando del raro sentimiento de estar haciéndolo ante un publico, preguntándose si Maya realmente la miraba tan fijamente como se lo había imaginado, pero sin atreverse a mirarla.

Finalmente Maya se sostuvo sobre el suelo de azulejos, mientras Ritsuko volvía a ofrecer su mano para ayudarle. Maya tomó suavemente su mano e intento levantarse, pero la tina estaba resbaladiza, resbaló y cayó. La doctora intento sostenerla, pero también resbaló mientras la sostenía de la cintura, terminando con su cabeza entre los pechos de la joven que quedó sentada al borde de la tina.

"Perdón, otra vez, Sempai," dijo Maya algo avergonzada.

Ritsuko no sabia si era por la extraña situación o por oír a su asistente disculparse como si hubiera sido por derramar el café en la mañana, pero la doctora encontró la situación repentinamente graciosa. No podía dejar de reírse, acercando más a la joven.

"¿Um, Sempai?" preguntó Maya un momento después, extrañada.

Ritsuko le sonrió desde el espacio entre los pechos de la chica: "tengo suerte de haber encontrado una asistente tan dedicada como tu," dijo en tono de broma.

"Gracias, Sempai. Me alegro no haberla defraudado."

Ritsuko volvió a sonreír mientras ayudaba a Maya a salir de la tina. Se dieron cuenta que al estar las dos de pie goteaban agua formando una helada piscina a sus pies, y la doctora comprendió que le parecía raro ver desnuda a su asistente. Lo más raro era que Maya se presentaría mañana a trabajar llevando solo una sonrisa.

"¿Bien?" dijo la doctora con el mismo tono que usaba cuando Maya se tardaba con el café, tratando al mismo tiempo de esconder su sonrisa.

"¿Sempai?" preguntó Maya confundida.

"Parece que mi dedicada asistente esta contenta dejándome empapada aquí parada."

"Gomen," se disculpó Maya mientras corría por una toalla y empezó a frotar a la doctora.

"No, no, no," susurró Ritsuko cuando tomo las toallas, cubiertas de pelusa. "Me tomara mucho secarme con esto. Tienes que hacerlo mas fuerte."

Ritsuko froto la toalla contra el cuerpo de su asistente, empezando por su espalda, luego alrededor de su pecho, brazos y piernas, moviéndose de arriba abajo. Podía oír como Maya respiraba pesadamente cuando se acercaba a alguna zona sensible. Los suspiros y gemidos eran como música para los oídos de la doctora, prueba que podía dar placer como recibirlo.

Maya la imitó cuando empezó a secar a la doctora, pero todavía era demasiado suave para el gusto de la mujer mayor. "¡Más duro, Maya, más rápido!" ordenó Ritsuko, y entonces se ruborizó cuando pensó en otro contexto para esas palabras, uno a que vendría bastante pronto. Maya no lo notó, y diligentemente secaba las largas piernas de su Sempai. Estaba yendo mas allá de lo necesario, pero por alguna razón Ritsuko no sentía eso.

Cuando estuvieron secas, más o menos, Maya miró a Ritsuko, su expresión claramente reflejaba que se preguntaba por lo que su Sempai quería que hiciera. La doctora le dijo con una sonrisa, "llévame, justo como te traje."

Maya asintió suavemente (aun demasiado suave) tomó a Ritsuko y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Cuando la doctora envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la joven y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho, se preguntó lo que podría hacer para sacar esa oscuridad que parecía acechar dentro de su normalmente callada y alegre asistente, lo que no tenia relación con tratarla como una muñeca de porcelana.

Ritsuko no tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo, cuando se sintió lanzada contra los húmedos azulejos del baño, con Maya encima de ella. La doctora suspiró, dándose cuenta que a su asistente le costaría mucho llevarla. Miró el trasero de la joven, aun enrojecido por los azotes de hace rato. Entonces Ritsuko se dio cuenta que esta era su oportunidad.

"¡Bájate de mí, Maya!" gritó, empujando la joven para quitársela de encima, aterrizando sobre un charco de agua. El cuerpo de su asistente estaba de nuevo mojado, las gotas brillaban como pequeñas estrellas bajo las luces del baño cuando descendían lentamente alrededor de su pecho.

Maya se levantó lentamente, con sus ojos mirando el suelo incapaz de mirar a Ritsuko. "Lo siento, Sempai."

Viendo su expresión sombría y oyendo la tristeza en su voz, la doctora se siento algo culpable por haberle gritado, sin embargo, se acercó quedándose con los brazos cruzados mostrándose algo disgustada. "Siempre estas disculpándote, pero no cambia el hecho de que sigo empapada. ¡No te preocupa mi salud? Me puedo resfriar."

Maya se sintió cada vez más pequeña con cada comentario, solo mirando el suelo mojado. Sus ojos aprecian como si se fuera a disculpar otra vez, pero sabia la respuesta que eso traería.

Ritsuko miraba a su asistente con una expresión fría y distante. "Cualquier hombre me trataría mejor, ¿qué crees tu?"

La doctora sonrió al pensar en ese comentario. Maya se enderezó como si le hubiera golpeado, y cuando la miró fue con ojos de desafió. "Los hombres no sirven," dijo en voz baja. "Soy mejor que cualquier hombre."

Ritsuko sonrió. "Bien, demuéstramelo. Si he sido tan cruel contigo, entonces castígame."

El furor en los ojos de Maya disminuyó. "No... quiero lastimarla, Sempai," dijo en voz baja.

La doctora le dio una fuerte cacheada. Cuando la joven la miró sorprendida, Ritsuko sonrió y le dijo: "Débil, cobarde, inmadura, me das asco. ¿porque no vas a jugar con tus muñecas y te largas de mi vista?"

Ya no había furor en los ojos de Maya, eran fríos, cuando estiró la mano y le devolvió la cachetada a Ritsuko.

"Vamos," dijo con voz firme cuando agarró la mano de Ritsuko y la sacó del baño. "Si quiere que la castigue, lo haré."

Ritsuko estaba sorprendida cuando se detuvieron en la cocina, mientras que esperaba ir a la alcoba. Se pregunto que planeaba su asistente, esperando que fuera interesante.

había una mesa con gavetas que separaba el área de la cocina de la sala. Maya se detuvo ante ella sin decir nada empujó a Ritsuko aplastando sus pechos contra la superficie azulejada. La agarró con ambas manos y la sujeto contra la mesa con fuerza sorprendente.

Ritsuko intento pensar en que sucedería, mientras sentía la piel de Maya apoyando su peso, casi cortándole la respiración. Cuando la mujer dejó de intentar mirar, Maya dejó de ejercer presión, pero aun la mantenía fija.

Oyó el ruido de una gaveta cerrarse de golpe, y Ritsuko se lamió los labios. Algo iba a pasar. Era una situación deliciosa para ella. Por un lado, estaba totalmente indefensa, sujeta a los antojos de su demente asistente, por otra podía invertir la situación en el momento en que lo deseara. Era todo lo que quería.

el cuerpo de Ritsuko se estremeció cuando algo pequeño y duro golpeo su trasero. Maya se estaba vengando por los azotes. La doctora no tuvo tiempo de pensar en el siguiente golpe que siguió inmediatamente después, seguido de un tercero, un cuarto y un quinto. Maya no hacia pausa mientras continuaba golpeando el trasero de su Sempai una y otra vez, mientras Ritsuko se retorcía contra la mesa, respirando fuertemente cuando sus pezones se frotaban contra la mesa.

La doctora se esforzaba para liberar sus manos, sintiendo el súbito impulso de acariciarse, pero Maya la agarraba con fuerza mientras seguía golpeándole. Ritsuko gimió, mitad frustración, mitad lujuria, mientras su asistente continuaba castigándole como una maquina, golpeándole al mismo ritmo, sin parar.

Repentinamente como había empezado, terminó. Ritsuko sentía que algo se frotaba contra su adolorido trasero. Sintiendo sus manos liberadas, la doctora se soltó y miro a Maya antes de que esta le diera la paleta de madera como si se defendiera. Tenía la mirada de una niña cuando sus padres la atrapaban haciendo algo malo.

La expresión de Ritsuko era neutral cuando tomó a Maya de los hombros, y la besó profundamente, viendo como el deseo regresaba a su mirada. Un momento después, Maya regresaba el beso y sus lenguas se acariciaban como lo hacían sus manos sobre las zonas sensibles de sus cuerpos.

"Eso ha sido muy difícil para mí, Sempai," admitió Maya cuando la doctora rompió el beso.

Ritsuko le sonrió, dándole pequeños besos en el rostro mientras le susurraba: "lo sé, pero lo hiciste muy bien. Creo que debemos volver a la alcoba. Tus sabanas de seda son lo único que nos hará sentir cómodas."

"Hai," susurró Maya, mientras ambas se abrazaban, regresando al lugar donde había empezado la noche.

Curiosa, Ritsuko fue a la pequeña caja que Maya había traído y se alegró al ver lo que contenía. "Eres_una_chica_traviesa, Maya-chan," dijo volviéndose a su asistente.

Maya se ruborizó. "Casi todo le perteneció a una amiga mía."

"Debe de haber sido una amiga muy intima," dijo la doctora con una sonrisa mientras tocaba uno de los artículos. Un objeto alargado cuya forma le era muy familiar, aunque no había visto uno con un interruptor de encendido.

"Lo era," contestó Maya, casi ahogándose con las palabras mientras miraba al suelo.

Ritsuko se volvió para mirarla luego de oír su tono. Comprendió que había tocado un asunto muy difícil para Maya, así que se acercó a su asistente y la abrazó suavemente. Después de un momento Maya se fundió en el abrazó.

Sosteniendo la cabeza de su asistente contra su pecho, Ritsuko acarició su cabello, entonces dijo: "Quiero que hagamos el amor. Me has hecho sentir tan excitada esta noche que siento que mi cuerpo me quema. Normalmente no hago... esto con otras mujeres, pero esta noche quiero tu cuerpo contra el mío, tus manos acariciando mi cuerpo, tu lengua en mi boca, en mi sexo. Tócame, chupame, hazme tuya, Maya."

Maya la miró, con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Sempai," dijo con una voz que era una mezcla de temor, sorpresa, y absoluta alegría.

Ritsuko le limpio las lagrimas y le dijo: "no esperemos mas, Maya-chan."

"Hai," susurró Maya cuando levanto la mirada y besó suavemente a la mujer, sin la avidez y pasión de los anteriores besos, era uno lleno de cariño y calidez.

Poniendo la caja a su alcance, Ritsuko guió a Maya a la cama, extendiendo a la joven a su lado. Durante unos momentos solo se miraron, estudiando cada pulgada de su piel expuesta, y entonces como a una señal, se acariciaron, con sus ojos llenos de deseo.

Maya se inclinó para besarla y Ritsuko paseó su lengua por la boca de su asistente, mientras sus manos acariciaban la curva de su espalda, palpando como un ciego, mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban frotando sus pechos con movimientos lentos. Maya rompió el beso repentinamente.

Recordando los azotes, Ritsuko susurró con ternura: "¿Te duele?"

Maya agitó su cabeza, besando el cuello de su Sempai en un camino hasta su oreja, acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos, de arriba abajo. Cada vez más rápido. Gimió cuando sus pechos se clavaban contra los de la mujer mayor, haciendo que esta ultima se estremeciera.

"No... se siente bien," susurró Maya al oído de la doctora. Sentía difícil soportar la presión dentro de ella, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. "Por favor no se detenga."

Ritsuko inclinó la cabeza para que sus mejillas quedaran juntas. Respirando sobre su cuello. Le susurró a la joven: "¿Por qué no me acaricias allí también?"

"Hai," contestó Maya, mientras sus manos fueron a acariciar el trasero de su Sempai, acariciándolo suavemente al principio, recordando los azotes de hace rato. En eso estaba cuando la doctora deslizó su pierna para poder frotar el sexo de Maya, con suavidad. La joven suspiró, acariciando con más fuerza cuando aumentaba su placer.

Ritsuko gimió fuertemente en respuesta, cerrando los ojos mientras se arqueaba echando la cabeza hacia atrás, moviendo su pierna y haciendo que Maya se estremeciera de placer cuando le acarició a lo largo de su sexo con un toque como el de la seda. la doctora sonrió encantada cuando volvió para ver a su asistente, y sin decir nada empezó a besar los pechos, acariciándolos con labios, dientes y lengua mientras sus manos acariciaban sus senos.

El cuerpo de Maya se retorcía mientras su Sempai estimulaba sus pechos, sin concentrarse mucho en un área durante mucho tiempo, y sentía casi doloridamente la falta de atención que sus pezones requerían de la boca de la doctora. La joven estaba tan feliz que se había olvidado que tenia que devolver todo este placer, comprendiendo algo culpable que no era la única que quería ser acariciada.

Sus manos buscaron los pechos de la doctora, acariciándolos suavemente al principio, pero cada vez con más fuerza para que su Sempai reaccionara. Masajeaba la suave carne como si fueran masas, causando que Ritsuko se detuviera y diera pequeños gemidos. Maya sentía el deleite de recibir la atención de su Sempai así como la alegría de sentir que le daba placer, llevándola a nueva alturas de éxtasis. Pero eso solo hacia que quisiera más.

La joven se sentía frustrada al encontrar que el sexo de su Sempai estuviera fuera de su alcance. Pero en cambio usó su rodilla frotándola suavemente contra el vello púbico de Ritsuko haciendo pequeños círculos. Esto le hacia cosquillas a Maya que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no reír, haciendo que su sonrisa fuera aun más grande. Entonces metió su rodilla entre las piernas de su Sempai, sintiendo placer con la calidez que encontró, un raro sentimiento de consuelo y seguridad. Entonces despacio y cuidadosamente, apoyó su rodilla contra el delicado sexo de la doctora.

Ritsuko gimió, y levantó la cabeza para estar al nivel de Maya, mirando sus ojos entreabiertos y llenos de lujuria. Tomándola suavemente inclinó la cabeza de Maya y la besó, paseando su lengua entre sus cálidos labios. No tenía el frenesí de sus anteriores besos, sino ternura así como pasión, el beso de un amante. Maya hizo lo que puso para devolverlo, olvidándose de todo salvo sus labios.

Cuando finalmente la doctora rompió el beso, tenía una sonrisa perversa. Suave pero firmemente puso a Maya boca arriba en la cama y se puso a los pies de la joven, moviendo sus manos lentamente como su no quisiera dejar ni una pulgada de piel sin acariciar. Su asistente se estremeció con su caricia, estremeciéndose mucho más cuando sus manos estaban cerca de su sexo.

Ritsuko estaba a su lado, apoyándose contra Maya para que su pecho izquierdo quedara apoyado contra estomago. Entonces se enderezó y sonrió cuando llevó sus manos a lo más profundo de la entrepierna de su asistente. Maya la miraba, sin expresión, esperando.

Con una pequeña sonrisa se inclinó hacia adelante y dio un beso encima del pequeño mechón del vello púbico. Acercaba sus besos más y más a la zona sensible de la joven, acariciando sus piernas.

El cuerpo entero de Maya convulsionó cuando en lugar de un pequeño beso, su Sempai lamía su sexo como una gatita ávida de leche. Se agitó cuando la lengua de Ritsuko entró en ella, húmeda, entrado profundamente en ella.

La joven se dio la vuelta y buscó el sexo de la doctora acercando su rostro, lamiendo con movimientos circulares, en una dirección y luego en otra, encontrando esta tarea un poco difícil cuando su Sempai continuaba explorando su sexo, con su lengua tan hábil y ávida como en sus besos anteriores.

Maya se obligó a dejar de pensar en eso y simplemente actuar, devolviendo el placer que Ritsuko le estaba dando. Intento tomar con su boca el sexo de la mujer, metiendo su lengua dentro, arqueándose para lamer mas adentro. La joven se enfocó en su tarea cuando oyó a la doctora suspirar y gemir, sintiéndose más ávida de su sabor, su olor.

Ritsuko solo abría la boca para tomar aire cuando Maya lamía su sexo, mordiéndose los labios para evitar gritar cuando el placer se intensificaba cada vez más, casi más de lo que podía soportar. El sexo entre dos mujeres era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, esa vez con Misato había quedado en el olvido una vez había tenido _sexo de verdad_ con un hombre.

Se había olvidado que el sexo no solo era lujuria e impulsos biológicos, era la expresión de los sentimientos por alguien, pasando por el cariño y la atención. Gendou solo estaba usándola, eso lo mostraba cada vez que tenían sexo, pero Maya… ella realmente la amaba, y Ritsuko podía sentir el amor en cada caricia. Pensó que podía devolver esos sentimientos cada vez que los recibía, pero durante esa noche haría lo mejor posible en todos los sentidos hacia Maya.

Ritsuko se apartó de su asistente, y la joven la miró sorprendida. La doctora sintió, y le dio un profundo beso, sintiendo su propio sabor en la boca de su amante cuando introdujo sus dedos en el sexo de la otra mujer. El gemido de Maya hizo eco en sus labios cuando metía y sabana su dedo, lentamente al principio mientras su asistente mecía sus caderas, sin romper el beso.

Ritsuko cerró los ojos para disfrutar completamente de las sensaciones cuando el dedo de Maya le penetro, sin sentir molestia de su suave toque. Su cuerpo de dolía de tanto placer cuando todos sus puntos sensibles estaban estimulados. Sus lenguas danzaban en sus bocas, apartando sus labios solo para respirar. Sus pechos se juntaban, clavando sus duros pezones contra su suave piel sus cuerpos resbalaban contra las sabanas de seda, casi tan lisas y eróticas como la piel de su amante. Y su sexo estaba húmedo cuando el dedo de Maya entraba y salía profundamente dentro de ella, no llenándola como quisiera, cuanto quería, pero era casi tan bueno.

Eso no era todo, pero la alegría que sentía estimulando a su amante, el orgullo que sentía en cada escalofrió, cada gemido de deleite, lo era. La mayoría de la gente la veía como una mujer frígida, solo dedicada a la ciencia, pero aquí Maya la estaba liberando, y estaba reescribiéndose en sus brazos, solo debido al placer que estaba dándole.

Ritsuko rompió finalmente el beso y susurró guturalmente: "¿estas disfrutando esto, Maya-cha?"

"Oh, si," contestó Maya, con su voz cargada de lujuria con los ojos brillantes. Parecía que conocía la emoción de Ritsuko y fuera a empezar a llorar.

La doctora se acercó a su oreja como si quisiera compartir un terrible secreto, susurrando muy suavemente: "entonces esto te encantara."

Ritsuko resbaló su dedo muy lentamente en el sexo de su asistente, saboreando la expresión de Maya cuando dio un ligero gemido. Por un momento miro su dedo brillante por los fluidos de su asistente que reflejaban la luz de la luna. Volviendo a mirar a los ojos de Maya, la doctora agitó su cabeza, dándole un ligero golpecito en el estomago, y alcanzó la caja.

Tanteó a ciegas dentro de la caja que había pertenecido a la antigua amante de Maya, tanteándolo y encontrando unas cosas que realmente no estaba mirando. Una no le serviría y otra… para después, no encajaba en el presente. Cuando envolvió su mano alrededor de lo que buscaba, reflejando que a la antigua amante de Maya le gustaba mucho sus juguetes. La doctora le tendría que preguntar a Maya algún día por ella.

Era un objeto alargado, con una forma redonda en el extremo, con una forma vagamente parecida al pene de un hombre, o más bien a dos. Ritsuko uso la cabeza de un extremo para hacer círculos sobre el estomago de la joven. "¿Tu y tu amiga usaban esto?"

"Si," respondió Maya cuando miró fijamente el dildo. "Unas veces."

Ritsuko deslizó su cabeza a través del vello púbico de Maya, como si estuviera peinándose con su sexo. "¿Te gusta?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Es... muy áspero, pero me gusta,"dijo Maya con un gimoteo. "Por favor no se detenga, Sempai."

Con una sonrisa descanso su barbilla contra el muslo de su asistente y paseó el dildo por el estomago de la joven. "¿No quieres que me detenga?"

"No," contestó con dificultad, casi desesperada.

"Dime y pondré este dildo en lo mas profundo de ti hasta que grites, y no dejare de hacerlo," dijo Ritsuko con una risita, increíblemente excitada por el juego que jugaban.

Maya se ruborizó. "Es tan… cruel, Sempai," dijo tartamudeando cuando sentía la cabeza del dildo casi dentro de ella.

"Dilo," dijo la mujer apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Maya se ruborizó aun mas y susurró con voz insegura: "Sempai, métamelo, por favor…"

"¡Mas alto!" ordenó Ritsuko, excitándose aun mas e incomodando a su asistente.

La joven dijo vacilante: "Por favor métame… el dildo bien adentro…"

Ritsuko llevó el dildo a sus labios y se lo metió en la boca, lamiéndolo casi desde la base haciendo un pequeño _mmmm_ de placer, más que todo para Maya. Lo sacó, lamiéndolo como un helado notando la reacción de Maya que la miraba de reojo. Ritsuko le tendría que preguntar si alguna vez había estado sexualmente frustrada.

Después de un rato, luego de asegurarse que estaba lo suficientemente húmedo, lo coloco contra el estomago de su asistente, dejando un sendero de saliva a su paso. Sonrió un poco al ver lo que hacia, pensando en el sentimiento de hacer esto para siempre, aunque la realidad no le ofrecía tanto tiempo.

"¡Métame ese dildo, Sempai, hasta que grite!" aulló Maya de repente completamente frustrada mientras el deseo ardía en sus ojos.

"Esta bien," dijo Ritsuko, metiéndole rápidamente el dildo, aunque con cuidado de no lastimarla.

La reacción de Maya fue inmediata. Sus gemidos subieron de volumen, gritando cuando su cuerpo entero se retorció, arqueándose y agarrándose de las sabanas hasta que sus dedos se pusieron blancos. Se quedó así unos momentos, con su cuerpo tenso, hasta que finalmente con un suspiro y un gemido se relajó, con su cuerpo entero bañado en sudor.

"Dios," musitó Maya, con su voz llena de temor.

Ritsuko solo veía sorprendida a su asistente, sacando el dildo y mirándolo ante ella. Poseía un juguete similar para sus solitarias noches, pero estaba segura que nunca tuvo una reacción tan fuerte como la de la joven. _¿Yo hice esto?_

Los ojos de Maya ardían de lujuria. Cuando se sentó tenía una sonrisa cansada en sus labios. Parecía una gata asustada. Con una mano envolvió el dildo que todavía tenia Ritsuko, y con la otra envolvió la cintura de la doctora, atrayéndola hacia si.

"Eso fue… increíble," susurró Maya guturalmente, con los labios cerca de los de la mujer cuando habló. "Y ahora es su turno, Sempai:"

En el mismo momento en que sus labios y cuerpo se encontraron, sus lenguas y pechos se acariciaron lentamente, aumentando luego de intensidad cuando sus manos libres recorrían sus cuerpos. Maya le quitó el dildo a Ritsuko de las manos y puso a la doctora en la cama, mientras con una mano acarició el estomago de la doctora.

Ritsuko sentía la calidez aumentar en su piel cuando acaricio sus propios pechos frotándolos suavemente, apretando sus pezones, incapaz de inclinar la cabeza para mirar lo que su asistente hacia entre sus piernas, solo sintiendo cuando la tocaba.

Las manos de Maya estaban sobre al entrepierna de la doctora, tocando, explorando, cuando la abrió suavemente, acercándose mas y mas al sexo de la doctora. No se molesto en frustrarla, en cambio de una vez posesionó el dildo para penetrar a su Sempai suavemente, metiéndolo y sacándolo, ya lubricado por los fluidos de la mujer, que empezó a gemir.

Ritsuko movía sus caderas al ritmo en que Maya usaba el dildo, acariciando sus propios pechos, no logrando excitarse tanto como lo lograba su asistente. Sus ojos estaban firmemente cerrados mientras abría la boca para tomar aire, aunque sentía que la presión dentro de ella le hacia difícil respirar. Quería sentir el placer del orgasmo que Maya le estaba dando, y lo quería ahora.

"Mas rápido… mas duro… por favor," Ritsuko le rogaba entre jadeos, temiendo que su asistente se lo negara como venganza por las cosas que le había echo al comienzo de la noche. En ningún momento se sentía tan compasiva con la joven mujer que ahora.

Maya no tenia la venganza en su mente. La única cosa en la que era conciente era el calido cuerpo de su Sempai retorciéndose cada vez que le metía más y más el dildo. Cuando la excitación crecía en su propio cuerpo, sonrió cuando pensó en utilizar completamente el juguete que estaba usando con su Sempai.

Ritsuko gruñó frustrada cuando el dildo dejó de moverse. Estaba tentada a seguir ella sola, pero sentía que la excitación se escapaba como el agua entre los dedos. "Maya, por favor," le rogó.

Maya, con algo de incertidumbre, tomo el otro extremo del dildo y lo metió dentro de ella, lamiéndose los labios cuando la llenó completamente, casi toda. Con las manos se agarró de las sabanas, empujando su cadera en un esfuerzo de que el otro extremo entrara más profundamente en su Sempai, en un esfuerzo de alimentar su deseo de volver a darle el placer a la mujer.

Ritsuko gimió con más fuerza cuando sintió el dildo penetrarla más que antes, llenándola tan maravillosa y completamente que pensó que estallaría. Estaba casi al borde, pero aun no. Necesitaba todavía mas.

Ritsuko encontró las piernas de Maya a su alcance, agarrando sus rodillas y de repente empujó hacia delante con todo lo que tenia, siendo premiada por un gemido de su asistente cuyas manos estaba alrededor de su cadera, empujando con fuerza el dildo mas profundamente.

Las dos mujeres se retorcían y jadeaban mientras movían sus caderas atrás y adelante mientras se abrazaban con fuerza, aumentando el ritmo para aumentar el placer; el dildo se sentía caliente entre ella.

Ritsuko apenas respiraba y pensaba como el dildo se movía suavemente dentro de ella, empujado con más y más rapidez, y eso era todo lo que quería. Esta mas cerca del clímax, y estaba cerca de la arremetida que le llevaría al final.

antes incluso que la doctora pudiera decir algo, Maya se detuvo de repente, y entonces dio un gruñido de esfuerzo, empujando su cuerpo hacia delante con sorprendente fuerza, metiendo el dildo mas a dentro de su Sempai.

Ritsuko gritó cuando sintió que su cuerpo estallaba, con la presión tan grande que apenas podía contener. Su mente solo pensaba en ese éxtasis que le causaba ese orgasmo, como una intensa luz blanca y reconfortante. Sentía como si pasara minutos enteros suspendida en esa luz, flotando en un mar de hermosas sensaciones, hasta que fue obligada a regresar a su cuerpo, jadeando cuando sintió aparece lagrimas de alegría.

Maya estaba a su lado, abrazándola, apretando su calida piel contra ella. Ritsuko murmuró algo incoherente cuando la envolvió en sus brazos, atrayéndole mas cerca, sin palabras para expresar lo que estaba sintiendo ahora, la culminación de todo lo que había experimentado esa noche.

La joven recargó su cabeza del hombro de la doctora, suspirando, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la mujer. Llena de un sentimiento de bienestar, seguridad y aun agotada por la explosión del orgasmo, Maya suavemente se quedó dormida.

Ritsuko la miró con una sonrisa cuando la respiración de su asistente se hizo más pausada y sostenida, sintiendo una sensación de calidez en su pecho. "Te esforzaste tanto esta noche, pero ahora que hiciste que te quisiera, te duermes."

Con una risita, la doctora se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso a Maya en la frente. "Buenas noches Maya-cha."

Un momento después la propia doctora se quedó dormida.

-

* * *

-

Una vez más Ritsuko y Maya se habían quedado trabajando hasta tarde en el laboratorio, mucho después de que todos se hubieran ido a casa. Maya se sentía muy confundida. Habían pasado tres días desde que despertó sola en la cama después de esa noche de pasión que había compartido con la doctora. Ritsuko no había dicho nada sobre esa noche, tratando a Maya como de costumbre. La joven esperaba algún cambio en su relación, para bien o para mal, y no estaba segura si podría soportar este retorno al statu quo.

Ritsuko bostezó cuando estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, olvidando la incomodidad mental de su asistente. "Me parece que todo esta bien," dijo mirando los informes esparcidos ante ella.

Maya tomó esto como una despedida y empezó a recoger sus cosas mientras se levantaba, incapaz de mirar a la doctora. Cuando se disponía a marcharse un brazo la tomo por la cintura deteniéndola. Maya se volvió para ver sorprendida a Ritsuko sonriéndole, acercándola hacia si.

"¿Por que no te quedas, Maya… chan?" dijo la doctora con un cuchicheo gutural, acariciando su cadera con su otra mano, y no dejando duda del tipo de _trabajo_ que tenia en mente.

Maya sonrió, luchando con sus lágrimas. "Te amo, Sempai."

-

* * *

-

**Epílogo:**

Ritsuko y Maya se abrazaban en la camilla de hospital que se habían procurado para usarla en la noche. Podían ir a sus apartamentos para hacer el amor, pero tener todo el laboratorio les excitaba. Además, ayudaba a reemplazar algunos recuerdos que deseaban olvidar.

Ritsuko acaricio el cabello de la joven, y dijo ociosa: "Te sorprenderá, pero no eres la primera mujer con la que he dormido."

"¿De verdad, Sempai?" preguntó Maya con voz soñolienta cuando acariciaba el pecho de al doctora. "Pensé que solo le gustaban los hombres…"

"Bien, aun era virgen en ese momento. En mis días en la universidad yo era… muy diferente. Mi compañera de cuarto y yo nos pusimos a beber un día y antes de darnos cuenta nos estábamos conociendo mejor de lo que me podía imaginar. Ella comenzó, pero no puedo decir que no me gustara. Ella dijo al día siguiente que no recordaba nada, pero algunas veces ella me da esa mirada…"

"¿Cómo era ella?" preguntó Maya ávidamente, mirando a los ojos de su Sempai.

Ritsuko empezó a reír. "La conoces. Mi compañera de cuarto en la universidad era Misato."

Maya parpadeó cuando se sentó, dejando caer la sabana que dejó sus pechos al descubierto. "¿Quiere decir que usted y la Mayor Katsuragi…"

Ritsuko asintió, disfrutando la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de su amante. "Bastante inquietante, ¿huh? Nadie se podría imaginar que Misato entre todas las personas dormiría con otra mujer, pero me pareció que no era su primera vez."

"¿No pensara que…?" empezó a decir Maya, pero se detuvo.

Ritsuko levantó su mano para acariciar suavemente el cuerpo de su asistente, para poner su mano sobre su pecho. "¿Qué piensas, Maya-chan?"

Maya se ruborizó y vaciló al preguntó: "¿no cree que a la Mayor le gustaría pasar toda una noche con nosotras?"

Ritsuko sonrió con lujuria cuando se sentó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la joven. "Creo que la podemos convencer?"

Lejos de allí, una mujer de cabello púrpura sintió un escalofrío cuando se agitó mientras dormía.

-

* * *

-

**Autor Original**: Ammadeau  
**Traducción**: Seferino Rengel  
**Titulo Original**: Maya Snaps

-


End file.
